<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>처음 만난 순간 (Assassin until the first moment의 번역본) by doreme0414</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722084">처음 만난 순간 (Assassin until the first moment의 번역본)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreme0414/pseuds/doreme0414'>doreme0414</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 공작 알렉산더, 암살자 매그너스, 캐릭터 사망 소재</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreme0414/pseuds/doreme0414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>공작 알렉산더와 암살자 매그너스의 계약 연애</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>말렉, 시지, 알렉매그, 클레이스</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 다시 만날 수 있을까?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082907">Assassin until the first moment</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood">AprilLightwood</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>오역 의역 많아요<br/>일부 번역기 이용했습니다</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>차가운 겨울 바람이 매그너스의 피부를 스치고 지나가며 고통스러운 따끔거림을 남겼다. 매그너스는 짙은색 코트의 후드를 얼어붙은 공기로부터 얼굴을 감싸기 위해 끌어당겼다. 그는 3시간 동안 지붕에 앉아 밤의 어둠 속에 숨어 기다리고 있었다.</p><p>매그너스는 다리를 움직여 좀 더 편한 자세로 앉으며 외투 안에 감추어 둔 나이프를 100번째 확인했다. 콕 집어 말할 수 없는 무언가가 오늘 밤 그를 불안하게 만들고 있었다. 매그너스는 그것을 알아차릴 때마다 자신에게 욕지거리를 내뱉었다. 초조함은 그를 약하게 만들었고 그것은 전혀 좋은 징조가 아니었다. 비밀 암살단의 정예 요원으로서 어떠한 실수도 용납될 수 없다. 그것은 그에게 불쾌한 결과를 일으킬 수 있었다.</p><p>매그너스는 예의 주시하고 있던 아파트로 시선을 돌렸다. 그는 불이 아직 켜져 있음에 실망하며 한숨을 쉬었다. 저 남자는 도대체 언제 자는 거지? 벌써 자정을 훌쩍 넘겼다.<br/>
오랜 기다림 끝에 불이 꺼지자 매그너스는 여기서 밤을 지새우게 될 것이라는 확신이 들기 시작했다. 그는 목표물이 깊은 잠에 빠졌는지 확인한 후 몇 분 더 기다렸다가 임무를 수행하기 위해 조용히 아파트로 향했다.</p><p>몇 분 후에 매그너스는 알리칸테의 공작, 알렉산더 라이트우드의 집의 발코니 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 있었다. 그는 유리문의 자물쇠를 따기 시작했다. 고작 몇 초 만에 매그너스는 공작의 개인실에 들어갈 수 있었다. 그의 수많은 재주 중 자물쇠를 따는 기술은 매그너스를 암살단에 필수 불가결한 존재로 만들었다. 의기양양한 미소가 그의 얼굴에 피어올랐다.</p><p>그는 뜻밖의 소음에 문을 조용히 열었지만, 여전히 아파트는 쥐죽은 듯 고요했다. 그는 어떠한 소음도 내지 않으려고 노력하며 거실을 통해 침실로 향했다. 매그너스는 어떤 이유로든 실패하지 않도록 의뢰인으로부터 받은 아파트 구조를 철저히 연구했다.</p><p>알리칸테의 공작은 푹신한 베개에 둘러싸인 채 커다란 침대에 누워 깊은 잠에 빠져 있었다. 똑바로 누운 공작의 가슴팍은 느리지만, 규칙적으로 오르락내리락했다. 두꺼운 카페트는 침대 가까이로 향하는 암살자의 발소리를 흡수했다. 매그너스는 잠자는 남자를 내려다보았다. 희미한 불빛은 방 안을 충분히 비추었기에 그는 공작의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 매그너스는 의뢰인이 준 사진만 보았지, 단 한 번도 공작의 얼굴을 이렇게 가까이에서 본 적이 없었다. 암살자는 공작의 얼굴을 면밀히 살펴보았다.</p><p>공작은 숨 막힐 정도로 아름다웠다. 매그너스는 남자의 이마에 흘러내린 몇 가닥의 머리카락을 쓸어내려 줄 뻔했다. 공작의 속눈썹은 부채처럼 드리워져 있었으며 그의 피부는 희미한 불 속에서 청동처럼 반짝거리고 있었다. 왼쪽 눈썹의 작은 흉터는 날카로운 인상을 자아냈다. 매그너스는 공작의 살짝 열린 도톰한 입술에 키스하려는 충동을 간신히 참아냈다.</p><p>매그너스는 자기 생각에 깜짝 놀라며 입을 틀어막았다. 몇 초가 지났지만, 공작은 움직이지 않았다. 매그너스는 안도의 한숨을 내뱉으며 칼 하나를 꺼냈다. 그리고는 침대 위로 올라가 공작의 가슴에 걸터앉아 칼날을 공작의 목에 대고 눌렀다.</p><p>막 매그너스가 칼날에 힘을 주려 할 때, 공작이 눈꺼풀을 움직였다. 암살자는 알렉산더 라이트우드의 뜨여진 눈을 보며 잠시간 얼어붙었다. 매그너스는 공작의 눈에 공포가 서려 있을 것이라고 예상했지만, 사실은 그렇지 않았다. 대신 그는 도전적인 빛을 볼 수 있었다. </p><p>암살자는 공작이 상황을 즉시 이해했다는 것을 깨달았다. 그들은 동시에 서로의 눈을 응시했다. 공작은 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 베개에 몸을 밀고 매그너스에 목을 내어놓았다. 날카로운 칼날이 부드러운 살갗에 살짝 내려앉았다. 순식간에 피가 작은 상처에서 솟구쳤다. 매그너스는 베개 속으로 흘러내리는 붉은 핏줄기를 보고 거의 겁에 질린 표정이었다. 그는 움직일 수 없었다. 왜 그러지? 그는 임무를 완수해야 했지만 무언가가 그를 주저하게 했다.</p><p>“해.” 공작의 어둡고 허스키한 목소리는 매그너스의 척추에 전율이 일게 했다.</p><p>“뭘 기다리지? 죽여.”</p><p>매그너스는 시선을 들더니 간청하는 공작의 눈빛에 순간적으로 빠져 버렸다. 매그너스는 아랫입술을 깨물었지만 움직이지 않았다. 대신, 그는 자기 아래의 헤이즐 색 눈을 빤히 바라보았다.</p><p>갑작스러운 한 줄기의 번개가 밤의 어둠을 가르고 웅장한 천둥소리가 뻣뻣하게 굳은 암살자의 정신을 일깨웠다. 공작이 입술을 핥자 매그너스의 눈은 남자의 통통한 입술로 향했다. 매그너스는 내면의 충동에 따라 공작의 따뜻한 숨결을 피부로 느낄 수 있을 만큼 머리를 숙였다. 매그너스는 여전히 남자의 목에 칼을 대고 있었지만, 칼날이 피부를 뚫지 않도록 확실히 했다. 공작은 예상치 못한 행동에 의아해하며 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 그들은 눈을 감았고, 매그너스는 순수하고 아름다운 공작의 영혼을 볼 수 있었다. 숨이 멎었다.</p><p>두 사람 모두 움직이지 않았다. 이따금 밖에서 들려오는 폭풍우 소리가 침실의 정적을 갈랐다. 매그너스가 마침내 좌절한 흐느낌을 내며 칼을 빼 들고 매트리스에 꽂는 순간이 마치 영원처럼 느껴졌다. 공작은 움찔했지만 단 한마디도 하지 않았다. 그는 단지 그의 위에 있는 암살자의 금녹색 눈동자를 바라볼 뿐이었다. 매그너스는 절박한 신음을 내며 그들 사이의 거리를 좁히며 공작에게 입을 맞추었다. 공작은 처음에는 가만히 있었지만, 이윽고 키스를 돌려주었다.</p><p>매그너스는 상대의 따뜻하고 부드러운 입술의 느낌에 넋을 잃고 눈을 감았다. 키스는 뜨거웠고, 부담이 컸으며 거의 절박했다. 그들의 입술은 이전에도 여러 번 키스했던 것처럼 움직였지만 여전히 독특한 느낌이었다. 키스는 가슴에서부터 신음을 끌어냈다. 매그너스는 입술을 바르르 떨며 비틀어냈다. 그는 남자의 머리카락을 헤집었고, 알렉산더는 동시에 그의 팔을 매그너스에게 두르고 아래로 그를 끌어당겼다.</p><p>그의 임무는 완전히 매그너스의 뇌리에서 잊혀졌다. 매그너스는 키스를 영원히 계속할 수 있을 것이라고 생각했지만, 공기의 필요성은 그들을 갈라놓았다. 숨결이 헉헉거리며 터져 나왔고 가슴은 빠르게 두근거렸다. 대체 무슨 짓을 한 거야? 매그너스는 남자와 이마를 맞대며 눈을 감았다. </p><p>“다시 만날 수 있을까?”</p><p>“나는 몇 분 전까지만 해도 난 널 죽이려 했어. 그런데도 나를 다시 보고 싶다고?”</p><p>매그너스는 충격에 휩싸여 되물었다.</p><p>“그렇지만 넌 날 죽이지 않았어. 왜 멈춘 거지?”</p><p>매그너스는 떨리는 숨을 몰아쉬며 말을 이었다. 그는 임무를 완수하지 못했다. 알리칸테 공작을 죽인 것은커녕 그에게 입을 맞추었다.</p><p>"모르겠어." 매그너스는 어떤 질문에 대답했는지 확신할 수 없었다. 그는 공작의 시선을 피하며 눈을 뜨고 일어났다. 그는 문 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸지만, 침실을 나가기도 전에 손이 그의 손목을 잡혔다.</p><p>“제발!”</p><p>한 마디에 불과했지만 너무나 많은 감정이 담긴 말은 목구멍에 고통스러운 응어리를 만들었다. 매그너스는 침을 삼켰다.</p><p>“모르겠어.” 매그너스는 대답을 되풀이하며 속삭였다. 그는 공작의 손아귀에서 벗어나 최대한 빨리 방을 빠져나와 밤의 어둠으로 사라졌다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 다음날 아침</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>알렉은 고개를 젖히고 눈을 감았다. 그는 샤워기에서 나오는 뜨거운 물이 피부로 뿌려지며 주위가 점차 흐릿해져가는 느낌을 만끽했다. </p><p>그가 지난밤 깜짝 놀라 깬 이래로 날씨는 잠잠해지지 않았다. 알렉은 욕실의 창유리에 떨어지는 빗방울 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 그는 지난밤의 기억 속으로 빠져들었다. 암살자와 나누었던 키스를 회상할 때마다 입가에 미소가 피어올랐다. 알렉은 손끝을 입가에 대고 부드럽게 쓸었다. 그는 암살자의 부드럽고 따뜻한 입술의 잔상을 혼자서도 거의 느낄 수 있었다. 분명 미친 게 틀림없었다. 샤워 하는 동안 그 낯선 남자와의 키스- 정확히 말하면 암살자-에 대한 환상을 하고 있을 줄이야.</p><p>알렉은 ‘그’ 상황에서 죽지 않은 것에 놀라며 고개를 흔들었다. 다른 사람은 겁에 질렸거나, 적어도 당황했을 테지만 알렉은 그런 느낌이 들지 않았다. 그는 어젯밤 그 순간과 마찬가지로 놀랍도록 침착했다.</p><p>알렉은 물을 끄고 샤워실에서 나왔다. 자욱한 물안개가 그의 나체를 휘감고 세면대 위 거울을 베일처럼 불투명하게 덮었다. 알렉산더는 푹신한 수건을 허리에 감았다. 두 번째 수건으로 머리를 문지른 그는 세면대로 향했다. 알렉은 손바닥으로 거울의 수증기를 닦아내고 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 피곤해 보였다. 그는 어젯밤 그 일 이후에 한숨도 잘 수 없었다.</p><p>그의 시선은 암살자의 날카로운 칼이 턱 바로 아래 피부를 스치고 지나간 얇고 붉은 선을 훑었다. 알렉은 전날 간신히 죽음을 피했다. 그는 오늘 아침 100번째로 왜 암살자가 죽이지 않고 키스를 했는지 자신에게 물었다. 알렉은 얼굴로 흘러내린 축축한 머리카락 몇 가닥을 쓸어내렸다. 점점 더 많은 질문이 그의 1순위가 되었다.</p><p>그에게는 아침부터 그의 마음을 뒤집어 놓는 질문보다 훨씬 더 중요한 것들이 있었다. 알리칸테 공작의 시체를 누가, 왜 보고 싶어 하는 거지? 실패한 임무를 완수하기 위한 두 번째 시도가 있을까?</p><p>알렉은 생각에 너무 깊게 빠진 나머지 자신의 아파트 문이 열리는 소리를 듣고는 움찔했다. 그 순간 그의 몸은 완전히 공황 상태에 빠졌다. 알렉산더의 심장은 고통스럽게 두근거리며 미친 듯 뛰기 시작했다. 막 쥐어 든 칫솔이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 알렉은 세면대 가장자리를 필사적으로 잡고 흔들리는 손을 멈추려고 노력했다. 피가 고통스럽게 돌았고, 그는 누가 부르는 소리를 듣지 못했다. </p><p>그는 속으로 저주했다. 젠장, 공황 발작이 있었던가? 알렉은 눈을 감고 호흡을 가다듬으려고 했지만, 소용이 없었다. 갑자기 그는 어깨에 가벼운 손길이 닿는 것을 느꼈고 경악하며 몸을 돌렸다. 알렉산더는 제이스의 놀란 표정을 물끄러미 바라보았다.</p><p>“괜찮아, 친구?” 제이스는 걱정이 잔뜩 묻어 있는 목소리로 물었다.</p><p>알렉은 여전히 호흡을 조절할 수 없었고 대답할 수도 없었다. 그는 눈을 크게 뜨고 당황하며 고개를 가로저었다. 그는 심각하게 자신을 살펴보고 있는 제이스의 시선을 피했다.</p><p>“이봐, 날 봐." </p><p>제이스는 상황을 즉시 이해하고는 걷잡을 수 없이 떨리는 알렉의 손을 잡았다. </p><p>“호흡을 가라앉히도록 해, 알았지?"</p><p>알렉은 폐가 타들어 가는 것을 느끼며 필사적으로 몸에 공기를 넣으려고 했다. 그의 가슴이 뛰었다. 생각이 그의 머릿속을 빙빙 맴돌았다. 어쩌면 죽을 수도 있었다. 누군가가 그가 죽기를 원했다. 누군가가 암살자를 고용했어. 대체 누가? 왜?</p><p>“난 못해.”</p><p>알렉이 간신히 대답했다.</p><p>“아니, 넌 할 수 있어. 알렉. 천천히 들이쉬고 내쉬어. 나랑 같이해보자.”</p><p>제이스는 손가락으로 알렉의 손을 부드럽고 달래듯 쓰다듬으며 그가 집중할 수 있게 했다. 알렉은 눈을 다시 감고 호흡을 제이스와 일치시키려고 노력했다. 제이스의 설명에 따라 천천히 셋까지 숨을 들이켰다가 다시 내쉬었다. 얼마나 오래 서 있었는지는 몰랐지만 그의 호흡은 서서히 진정되었고 알렉은 다시 똑바로 생각할 수 있었다.</p><p>“좀 나아?” 잠시 후 제이스가 물었다.</p><p>알렉은 눈을 뜨고 고개를 끄덕였다. 손바닥으로 얼굴을 문지르며 좌절감에 앓는 소리를 냈다.</p><p>“미안, 제이스... 나는...”</p><p>“괜찮아. 사과 안 해도 돼.” 제이스가 말을 끊었다.</p><p>“옷 좀 있고 무슨 일이 있었는지 얘기하자. 알겠지?”</p><p>“그래. 네 말이 맞아. 고마워.” 알렉이 대답했다.</p><p>제이스는 문 쪽으로 걸어가 화장실에서 나오기 전에 한 번 더 얼굴을 마주보았다.</p><p>“전 당신을 위해 존재합니다. 전하. 항상요.” 제이스는 윙크를 하며 절을 하고선 알렉의 침실로 사라졌다.</p><p>알렉은 눈을 굴리며 코웃음을 쳤다. 알렉은 그와 가까운 누군가가 그런 격식을 차린 말투로 대하는 것을 싫어한다는 것을 제이스가 알고 있는 사실이 마음에 들지 않았다. 그런데도 그는 미소를 지었다. 그의 가장 친한 친구는 단지 그의 주의를 돌리고, 그를 활기차게 만들기 위해 노력했을 뿐이었고, 그것은 효과가 있었다. 어쨌든.</p><p>알렉은 재빨리 옷을 입고 제이스를 따라 침실로 들어갔다. 알렉은 커다란 빗방울이 유리창을 타고 흘러내리는 창문 앞에 제이스가 서 있는 것을 발견했다. 그는 뒷짐을 선 채 전형적인 주의 자세를 취하고 있었다. 제이스는 그의 가장 친한 친구일 뿐만 아니라 경호원이기도 했다. 이드리스에서 수년간 군 복무를 한 후, 제이스는 이 자리를 놓고 공작가에 맞섰다. 7년 전 일이었다.</p><p>그와 제이스는 거의 매일을 붙어 다녔고, 빠르게 가장 친한 친구가 되었다. 제이스는 그가 가는 곳이면 어디든 동행했고, 어떤 종류의 위협으로부터 그를 보호하기 위해 항상 곁에 있었지만, 어젯밤에는 아니었다. 어젯밤 알렉은 그의 가장 친한 친구이자 경호원을 보내고서는 혼자 밤을 지새웠는데, 그것은 거의 목숨을 앗아갈 뻔했다. 알렉의 입술에서 한숨이 새어 나왔고 그 부드러운 소리는 제이스를 생각에서 끌어냈다.</p><p>“그래서... 무슨 일이 있었어?” 그의 쪽으로 고개를 돌리며 물었다. “난 오랫동안 널 알았고, 공황 발작이 일어나는 건 확실히 너답지 않아.“ </p><p>질문에 대답하는 대신, 알렉은 그의 침실용 탁자로 향했다. 알렉은 위쪽 서랍을 열고 암살자가 가지고 가는 것을 잊은 단검을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 그는 아무 말도 하지 않고 그 작은 무기를 제이스에 건네주었다. 절친한 친구의 눈썹이 솟구쳐올라 헤어라인 속으로 거의 사라질 뻔했다. 그는 눈을 크게 뜨고 알렉을 노려보았다.</p><p>“어디서 이걸 얻었어?”</p><p>“내 매트리스에서.”</p><p>“뭐?” 제이스는 왼손으로 머리카락을 쓸어넘기며 큰소리로 욕을 했다. “괜찮아? 부상은? 어떻게 살아남았어?”</p><p>“글쎄...” 알렉은 말을 꺼내며 심호흡을 했다. “키스가 내 목숨을 살렸어.”</p><p>“뭐?” 제이스가 되물었다.</p><p>“암살자는 칼을 내 목에 박아넣는 대신 키스했어.” 알렉은 오른손으로 목을 잡고 긴장된 근육을 마사지했다.</p><p>“잠깐. 다시 말해봐. 그 남자가 네게 키스했다고?”</p><p>“알렉은 고개를 끄덕였고 제이스는 충격에 빠져 그를 쳐다보았다. 단검은 요란한 소리를 내며 그의 절친의 손에서 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 알렉은 그가 이렇게까지 당황하는 것을 본 적이 없었다. 그는 믿을 수 없다는 표정으로 꼼짝 않고 서 있었다. 제이스의 크게 뜨여진 눈은 공포로 가득했다.</p><p>알렉은 무슨 일이 벌어졌는지 몰랐지만 경호원의 생소한 면이 너무 웃겨서 웃기 시작했다.</p><p>“알렉, 하나도 안 웃기거든. 너 지금쯤 죽었을 수도 있었어.” 알렉이 웃음을 멈추지 않자 제이스가 질책했다.</p><p>“나도 알아. 근데 너 정말 웃기다.” 알렉은 웃음을 참으려고 노력하며 말했다. 그는 눈가에 맺힌 눈물을 훔치며 침대 한쪽에 앉았다. 그는 앞으로 몸을 기울여 손바닥에 머리를 얹었다. 킥킥대는 웃음이 그의 입술에서 새어 나왔다. 제이스는 화가 나서 코웃음을 치며 옆 침대에 앉았다.<br/>
“정말, 어떻게 이 상황에서 웃을 수 있어?” 제이스는 황당해하며 물었다.</p><p>“미안. 이 상황 때문에 내가 인정하는 것보다 더 많은 스트레스를 받았나 봐." 알렉이 대답했다.</p><p>제이스를 몸을 구부려 바닥에 떨어진 날카로운 단검에 손을 뻗고는 갖고 놀기 시작했다. 그가 항상 지니고 있던 신경질적인 습관이었고, 그것은 상황이 생각했던 것보다 더 심각하다는 것을 보여주었다. 알렉은 제이스가 손에든 칼을 빙빙 돌리는 것을 지켜보았다. 알렉은 그의 가장 친한 친구가 손을 베이지 않길 바랐다. 그는 제이스가 대부분의 무기를 자유자재로 다룰 수 있다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 간밤의 경험을 통해 칼이 정말로 날카롭다는 것을 알고 있었다. </p><p>"모든 걸 말해, 알렉. 어젯밤 무슨 일이 있었는지 정확히 알아야겠어." 제이스가 물었다.</p><p>알렉은 침대에 누워 천장을 바라보았다. 그는 아주 사소한 것까지 기억하려고 애쓰며 어젯밤의 일을 한 번 더 떠올렸다. 그는 떨리는 숨을 들이쉬며 제이스에게 모든 것을 말하기 시작했다. 알렉은 누군가가 그에게 걸터앉는 느낌에 잠에서 깼다고 말했다. 날카로운 칼날이 목에 닿는 느낌이 어땠는지, 그리고 즉시 상황을 이해했다고 말했다. 알렉은 암살자에게 부여받은 일을 완수하라고 요구한 경위를 말했다.</p><p>이 이야기를 들으면서 제이스는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. 알렉은 그에게 꽂히는 절친한 친구의 시선을 피하며 천장을 바라보았다. 그는 제이스에게 암살자가 자신을 죽이는데 망설였다고 말하면서 말을 이었다. 둘 다 움직일 수 없는 채로 서로를 노려보고 있었다는 것, 암살자가 갑자기 허리를 굽혀 입맞춤했다는 것까지.</p><p>알렉은 키스에 대한 기억에 전율을 느끼자 눈을 감았다. 왜 그 키스가 그에게 그렇게 특별했을까? 알렉은 이해할 수 없었다.<br/>
“클레리네 집에 가서는 안 됐어. 여기 있어야 했는데... 너와 함께. 이런 일이 일어난 것은 다 내 잘못이야.” 제이스가 알렉을 생각에서 끌어냈다.</p><p>“아니, 네 잘못이 아니야, 제이스. 내가 널 보냈어. 난 널 아파트에서 내보내기 위해 거의 끌어냈어야 했어.” 알렉이 그를 안심시켰다.</p><p>“다시는 이런 일이 없을 거야. 지금부터 24시간 내내 네 곁에 있을게.” 제이스가 말을 이었다.</p><p>“네가 날 걱정해 주는 것은 고맙지만, 네 삶이 있잖아. 항상 내 곁에 있을 수는 없어.” 알렉이 말했다.</p><p>“알렉, 이건 내 역할이야. 난 네 경호원이라고,” 제이스는 벌떡 일어서서 방안을 쉴 새 없이 서성거리기 시작했다. “빌어먹을! 제기랄! 망할!” 제이스는 말끝마다 소리를 지르면서 더 크게 욕을 퍼부었다.</p><p>“제발 진정해, 제이스. 흥분하는 것은 전혀 도움이 되지 않아.” 알렉은 앉으며 말했다.</p><p>“맞아.” 제이스는 알렉 앞에서 홱 멈추어 서서 그를 내려다보았다. "키스 후에 무슨 일이 있었어?" 제이스가 결국 물었다.</p><p>“아무것도. 그는 그냥 떠났어.” 알렉은 거짓말을 했다. 그는 자신이 암살자에게 키스를 돌려준 것과 그들이 다시 만날 수 있을지 물어본 것을 제이스가 알아버리는 것을 원하지 않았다. 제이스는 아마 미쳤다고 하겠지.</p><p>“우린 암살자의 신원과 이 모든 일의 배후가 누군지 알아내야 해. 그 남자를 다시 보게 된다면 알아보겠어?” 제이스는  손을 등 뒤로 움켜쥐고 앞뒤로 서성거리며 물었다</p><p>“아마 그렇겠지. 얼굴을 가리지 않았으니까.” 알렉이 폭로했다.</p><p>제이스가 만족스럽게 콧노래를 불렀다. 그의 눈썹은 집중으로 찌푸려졌다.</p><p>“실수를 후회하게 될 거야. 누군지 알게 되는 대로 내 손으로 파견을 보낼게.”</p><p>알렉은 제이스의 말에 장기가 부푸는듯한 거북함을 느꼈다.</p><p>“모든 것을 네 아버지에게 알리고 모든 사람을 경계할게. 이제부터 너는 24시간 내내 보호받을 거야. 더 이상 혼자서는 한 발자국도 움직이지 못해.”</p><p>뱃속의 느낌이 퍼져서 심장을 빠르게 뛰게 하고 있었다. 알렉은 밤의 사건 때문에 자신의 삶이 그렇게까지 제한되는 것을 원치 않았다. 그는 누군가가 자신을 죽이려 했다는 것을 다른 사람들이 알기를 원하지 않았고, 자신이 죽을 수도 있었다는 이유로 그의 암살자의 목숨을 위험에 빠뜨리게 하고 싶지 않았다. 알렉은 속으로 눈을 굴렸다. 이제 알렉은 그를 ‘그의 암살자’라고 부르기 시작했다. 왜 그러지? 제정신이 아닌가?</p><p>“제이스, 네가 나를 보호하기 위해 가능한 모든 것을 하고 싶어 하는 것은 이해할 수 있지만 나는 우리 말고는 아무도 알지 않았으면 좋겠어.”</p><p>제이스는 어리둥절하며 그를 향해 돌아보았다. “뭐라고?”</p><p>"이 사건에 대해 아버지께 말하지 않았으면 좋겠어. 아들이 어떤 미치광이의 암살 리스트에 올라 있다는 걸 아시면 감당하지 못하실거야. 병은 이미 아버지를 많이 약화시켰고, 만약 알아내신다면 그것은 병세를 악화시킬걸. 그런 건 필요 없어."</p><p>“그러면 어떻게 할 건데? 그들이 다시 시도하지 않기를 바라면서 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 행동하게?” 제이스는 못 믿겠다는 듯 물었다. “알렉, 그들은 이 일을 위해 암살자를 모았어. 그 암살자는 바이앙 히탐의 일원이야. 어둠의 그림자. 이드리스에서 가장 위험한 암살단 중에 하나지. 이드리스 뿐만이 아니라 전 세계에서도. 누가 이 일의 배후에 있든 간에... 네가 죽는 것은 그 젠장할 사람들에게 중요하다고.”</p><p>“제이스, 나도 알아. 나는 이 비밀 암살단을 둘러싼 이야기를 알고 있어. 모두가 알듯이. 그들은 수백 년간 존재해왔지. 아무도 그들의 정체를 몰라. 그들은 신비롭고 위험하고 언제나 우리 같은 상류층 사람들의 더러운 사업과 일을 완수할 준비가 되어 있어.”</p><p>알렉은 코웃음을 쳤다. 어렸을 때, 그는 암살단에 대한 이야기를 흥미롭게 들었다. 그는 그 조직이 꾸며낸 이야기였다고 믿었다. 어젯밤까지만 해도. </p><p>“그나저나... 나는 우리끼리만 알았으면 해.  네가 내 곁에 있는 한 그들이 두 번째 시도를 할 기회는 크게 줄어들 거야." 알렉은 설명했다.</p><p>“난 마음에 들지는 않아... 비록 비밀의 대가가 너무 크지만 네가 옳았으면 좋겠다.”</p><p>“좋아.” </p><p>“하지만 우리가 이 상황을 통제할 수 있는 한 말이지. 만약 네 목숨을 위협하는 어떠한 일이라도 일어난다면, 네 가족에게 이 모든 것을 알려주고, 나는 너를 보호하기 위한 적절한 조치를 취하는 것을 주저하지 않을 거야." 제이스가 마침내 동의했다.</p><p>“알겠어” 알렉이 대답했다. 그는 제이스에게 더 이상 부탁할 수 없다는 것을 알고 있었다. 결국 그의 경호원으로서 그를 보호하는 것이 제이스의 일이었다. 제이스는 알렉산더의 안전을 책임지고 그를 위해 무슨 일이든 할 것이다. 그를 안전하게 지키기 위해 해야 할 일은 무엇이든지 할 것이다.<br/>
알렉은 머리에 맥이 뛰는 듯한 불쾌한 고통때문에 관자놀이를 문질렀다. 제이스가 옳았다. 암살을 의뢰한 사람은 무슨 수를 써서라도 알렉이 죽기를 원했다.<br/>
알렉은 몇 가지 감정이 스며들자 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 신경을 가라앉히려 했다. 한편으론 ‘어둠의 그림자’ 의 일원을 다시 마주치지 않기를 소원했다. 전날 밤의 상황이 다시는 일어나지 않기를 바랬지만 한편으로는 순진하고 희망찬 생각이라는 것임을 알고 있었다. 동시에 알렉은 금녹색 눈을 가진 신비한 암살자를 다시 만나고 싶었고, 암살자의 믿을 수 없을 정도로 부드러운 입술을 다시 느낄 수 있기를 바랬다.</p><p>알렉은 속으로 욕했다. 제정신이 아니었다. 그는 확신할 수 있었다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 피의 맹세</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>매그너스가 다음 동작을 하자, 맨발 아래의 마루가 삐걱거렸다.</p><p>매그너스는 늦은 아침부터 혹독하게 훈련하고 있었다. 그는 암살단의 비밀 무술 중 하나를 정확한 자세로 반복했다.</p><p>매그너스는 근육이 격렬한 운동으로 떨리고, 타는 듯이 아파 오는 것을 느꼈다. 매그너스는 숨을 들이마셨다 내쉬면서 헐떡였다. 관자놀이 아래로 땀이 흘러내려 나무 바닥에 떨어졌고, 심장은 거칠게 두근거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>어린 시절부터 규칙적으로 훈련했지만, 그의 몸은 오늘날 몇 시간이나 계속된 훈련으로 혹사당했다. 매그너스는 어젯밤의 실패한 임무로부터 주의를 돌릴 수 있는 고통을 반겼다. 일시적이긴 하지만.</p><p> </p><p>방 안을 유유히 움직이는 동안 매그너스의 마음은 어젯밤으로 되돌아갔다. 공작의 아파트를 떠난 후 몇 시간 동안 밤의 그림자 속에서 이드리스의 황량한 거리를 거닐며 공작의 침실에서 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알아내려고 애썼다. 자신이 왜 임무를 완수하지 못했는지를 생각하면서 끊임없이 믿을 수 없는 입맞춤을 떠올렸다. </p><p> </p><p>매그너스는 망설였고, 결국 자신의 본능을 믿고 알렉산더 라이트우드를 죽이지 않았다. 매그너스가 자신의 고뇌에 대한 해답을 가지고 있다고 확신하고 나서야 암살자는 이른 아침에 아버지의 집으로 돌아왔다.</p><p> </p><p>지치고 흠뻑 젖은 그는 방으로 달려가 젖은 옷을 벗어내고 머리부터 침대에 쓰러졌다. 머리가 부드러운 베개에 닿자마자 꿈 없는 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다. </p><p> </p><p>매그너스는 다음 날 아침까지 그 키스의 기억으로부터 어느 정도 멀어지기를 바랐지만, 눈을 뜨자마자 생각은 공작의 침실로 돌아갔고 알렉산더 라이트우드의 입술의 환영을 느낄 수 있었다. 좌절한 그는 침대에서 몸을 질질 끌고 나와 간단한 아침 식사를 하고는, 고통을 주는 일상적인 훈련이 젊은 공작에 대한 소모적인 생각을 억누르기를 바라며 훈련실로 향했다. 몇 시간 전의 일이었다.</p><p> </p><p>조용한 한숨 소리가 매그너스를 생각에서 끌어냈다. 매그너스는 능숙하게 마지막 동작을 한 다음 문 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 아버지의 조수인 도트는 훈련실 입구에 서서 그가 운동을 끝내기를 기다리고 있었다. 그녀는 조직의 검은 정복을 입고 있었다. 비록 도트는 암살에 능동적인 일원은 아니었지만, 집안의 비밀을 알고 있었다. 그녀는 뒤에서 아버지의 사업을 관리하고 감독했다.</p><p>매그너스는 입구 옆의 작은 벤치에 놓아두었던 수건을 움켜쥐고 그녀에게로 걸어갔다.</p><p>“안녕, 도트. 무슨 일이야?”<br/>
땀을 닦을 때 썼던 수건이 매그너스의 목소리를 가렸다. 매그너스는 이미 질문에 대한 답을 알고 있었고, 도트는 몇 초 후에 그의 예상이 옳았음을 증명했다.</p><p>“네 아버지는 집무실에서 널 보고 싶어 하셔.”  </p><p>매그너스는 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 아버지와의 대화를 피하지 못할 것임을 알고 있었지만, 그러나 그는 아버지가 소환하기까지 적어도 몇 시간이 있기를 바랐다. 보통 그들은 해질녘 이후 몇 시간 동안만 암살단과 관련된 문제에 대해 의논하곤 했다. 낮 동안 그들은 베인가로써 존경받는 이돔 공국의 통치자였다. 그러나 밤이 되면 매그너스와 그의 아버지는 바이앙 히탐의 암살자가 된다. 밤의 어둠이 이드리스에 내리면 매그너스는 모두가 두려워하는 ‘어두운 그림자’의 차림을 한다. 밤의 매그너스는 ‘아잔 히탐’이었다.</p><p> </p><p>매그너스는 아버지가 예상보다 빨리 접견을 청하여 불러온 내면에서의 끓어오르는 혼란을 참으려고 노력했다. 분명 문제가 될 것이다. 매그너스는 다시 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 자신의 실패 소식이 이미 아버지에게 전해졌다고 확신했다. 왜냐하면 암살단의 리더이자 이돔의 대공인 아스모데우스 베인은 도처에 눈과 귀를 두고 있었기 때문이다. 무엇도 그에게서 오래 숨길 수 없었다.</p><p>“괜찮니, 매그너스?” 도트가 물었지만 그는 답하지 않았다</p><p>매그너스는 벤치에 앉으며 수건을 목에 둘렀다. 그러고선 앞으로 몸을 기울여 허벅지에 팔꿈치를 얹었다. 손은 다리 사이에서 달랑거렸다. </p><p>“어젯밤 임무에 실패했어,” 그는 아버지가 금방이라도 훈련실에 나타날까 봐 두려워하며 속삭였다.</p><p>도트는 쉿 하는 소리를 내며 숨을 들이쉬었다.</p><p>“어떻게 그럴 수가 있어? 너는 단 한 번도 임무를 실패한 적이 없었잖아.”</p><p>매그너스는 그녀의 말에 움찔했다. 도트가 맞았다. 공식적으로 암살단의 일원이 된 이후 매그너스는 부여받은 모든 임무를 완벽하게 수행했지만, 어젯밤은 명령대로 알리칸테 공작을 죽이지 않았다. 그는 분명 문제가 될 것을 알고 있었지만, 처음으로 실패했다.</p><p> </p><p>“이번 임무는 정당하지 못했어. 그를 죽일 수 없었어.” 매그너스가 설명했다.</p><p>“네 아버지를 설득시켰으면 좋겠다. 널 위해서.”</p><p>“그랬으면 좋겠다.” 매그너스가 속삭였다.</p><p>그는 그녀의 발걸음 소리가 난 지 몇 초 후 어깨에 닿는 도트의 손을 느꼈다. 올려다보는 대신, 매그너스는 그녀의 손에 손을 얹고 꼭 잡았다. 도트는 평생동안 그의 유일한 친구였다. 그녀는 그의 아버지 외에 매그너스가 신뢰하는 단 하나뿐인 사람이었다.</p><p>그의 이중생활로 인해 그가 암살단 밖에서 진정한 우정을 나누는 것은 거의 불가능했다. 매그너스는 아무도 자신의 두 번째 신분을 알아내지 못 하도록 항상 조심해야 했다. 그들의 목숨이 달린 문제였다.</p><p>매그너스는 자신이 얼마나 자주 외로움을 느끼는지, 얼마나 간절히 인생의 비밀을 함께 나누고, 두려움과 걱정거리를 말할 수 있는 사람을 원하는지 떠올리면서 내장이 팽팽해지는 것을 느꼈다.</p><p>“곧 방문할 거라고 네 아버지에게 알릴게. 근데 너무 늦지 마. 기다리는 걸 얼마나 싫어하시는지 잘 알잖아.”</p><p>매그너스는 도트가 훈련실을 나서자 고개를 끄덕이며 불쾌한 감정을 여전히 가진 채로 내버려졌다. 지친 채, 매그너스는 이층으로 올라가 샤워기로 뛰어들어 땀에 젖은 훈련의 흔적을 씻어냈다.</p><p>그 후, 그는 도트가 입고 있던 것과 똑같은 움직이기 편한 검은 바지, 같은 재질로 만들어진 꼭 맞는 튜닉을 입었다. 칼이 달린 벨트를 하고 검은 가죽 부츠를 신었다. 마지막으로 그는 암살단의 표식을 상징하는 부적을 목에 걸었다. 매그너스는 밤에 임무를 수행할 때에만 입는 넓은 후드가 달린 검은 코트를 벗어 던졌다.</p><p>매그너스는 아버지가 화장하는 모습을 마음에 들지 않는다는 것을 알았고 평소 화장을 자제했다. 하지만 매그너스는 화장 없이는 보호받지 못하고 그 스스로가 약하다고 느꼈지만, 아버지를 더 화나게 하는 위험을 감수하고 싶지는 않았다. 매그너스는 알리칸테 공작을 죽인 것은 실수였다고 아버지에게 설명해야 했고, 자신이 꾸며낸 해결책을 아버지가 납득하길 바랐다.</p><p> </p><p>마지막으로 거울에 비친 자신을 한 번 더 들여다보며 침실에서 나가기 전 옷이 완벽한지 확인했다. 그들이 사는 저택은 거대했고 반대편의 서쪽 동에 있는 그의 아버지의 집무실에 도착하는 데까지 몇 분이나 걸렸다. 그는 굳은 걸음으로 긴 복도를 따라 걸었고 집무실 문 앞에 멈췄다. </p><p>매그너스는 잠시 그곳에 서서 생각을 가다듬고 완벽하게 꾸민 아잔 히탐 역의 감정 없는 가면을 썼다. 모든 사람에게 그는 자신만만하고 흔들리지 않는 것처럼 보일 것이다. 하지만 내면에는 어딘가 깊은 곳에 숨겨져 있는 불안감이 있었다. 그의 심장은 믿을 수 없을 만큼 빠르게 두근거렸다. 그는 심호흡하고는 아버지의 집무실 문을 두드렸다.</p><p>몇 초가 지나자 아버지의 목소리가 들렸다.</p><p>“들어오거라.”</p><p>비록 문에 의해 소리가 잘 들리지 않았지만, 단어들은 매그너스가 다른 어떤 것들로부터 거의 인식하지 못했던 권위를 드러냈다. 암살자는 문을 열고 아버지의 집무실로 들어갔다. 그는 몇 걸음을 가서 방 한가운데로 갔다. 매그너스는 눈 한구석에서 도트를 찾아냈지만 그쪽을 쳐다보지 못했다. 대신, 그는 시선을 내리깔고 한쪽 무릎을 꿇었다.</p><p>매그너스는 한 번 더 기다렸지만 이번에는 그의 아버지가 다시 말하기까지 많은 시간이 흘렀다. 그때 매그너스는 아스모데우스가 화가 치밀었다는 것을 깨달았다. 왜냐하면 아스모데우스가 이 자세로 누군가를 오래 기다리게 할수록 그의 기분은 더 나빠졌기 때문이다.</p><p>“일어서라. 아잔.” 아스모데우스는 오랜 기다림 끝에 말했다.</p><p>매그너스는 아버지의 명령을 따라 등을 곧게 펴며 일어섰다. 어깨를 펴고 뒷짐을 졌다. 매그너스는 커다란 책상에 위엄있게 앉아 아무런 표정도 없이 자신을 쳐다보고 있는 아버지를 바라보았다. 누구든지, 아스모데우스를 이런 식으로 대면한 사람이라면 모든 것이 괜찮다고 생각하겠지만, 매그너스는 더 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 아버지를 똑바로 바라보았고, 아버지의 눈에 위험한 불꽃이 튀는 것을 알아차렸다. 오, 맞다. 아버지는 그냥 화난 게 아니라 엄청나게 화가 나셨지.</p><p>“듣고 있다.” 아스모데우스가 마침내 말했다. 그뿐이었다. 그의 목소리는 침착했지만 분노가 배어있었다. 그리고, 아버지는 이미 알고 있었다. 매그너스는 그의 예감을 확신했다.</p><p>“투안, 전 당신의 기대를 저버렸습니다.” 매그너스는 수장의 지위를 나타내는 공식적인 호칭으로 아버지를 불렀다. “알렉산더 라이트우드는 아직 살아 있습니다.”</p><p>매그너스는 더 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 핑계도, 행동에 대한 사죄도, 간청도 없었다. 그의 아버지와는 이해할 수 없는 상태에서만 만나곤 했다. 매그너스는 이전에 이런 실수를 저지른 적이 있었고, 다시는 실수를 저지르지 않기로 스스로 맹세했었다.</p><p>그의 아버지는 아무 말도 하지 않았고 방 안에 퍼진 침묵만이 그들 사이에 짙게 드리워졌다. 책상 앞에 서서, 아버지가 무엇이든 말하기를 기다리는 순간이 매그너스에게는 영원처럼 느껴졌다. 드디어 아스모데우스가 침묵을 칼로 자르듯 목소리를 내어 얼음처럼 차갑게 말했다.</p><p>“암살단이 창립될 때부터 바이앙 히탐은 한 번도 실패한 적이 없었다. 단 한 번도. 그런데, 잔혹한 암갈자 내 아들 아잔 히탐이 어떻게 이렇게나 간단한 임무에 실패했을까? 어떻게 알렉산더 라이트우드가 아직도 살아있을 수 있지? 네가 한 수년간의 훈련과 경험 끝에서도? 당장 설명해보아라!” 그의 아버지는 주먹으로 책상을 사납게 내리치며 매그너스에게 던지는 말 하나하나를 힘주어 말했다.</p><p>쿵쾅거리는 커다란 소리에 움츠러들지 않기 위해서는 매그너스가 가진 모든 자제력을 발휘해야 했지만, 그는 용케도 해냈다. 어린 암살자는 그가 질문에 대답하기 전 아버지가 더는 말을 계속하지 않을 것을 확신하기 위해 잠시 기다렸다. 매그너스는 아버지의 분노를 가라앉히기를 바라며 단어를 조심스럽게 선택하고 조합했다. 매그너스는 어젯밤 자신이 옳은 선택을 했음을 아버지에게 설명할 수 있기를 바랐다.</p><p>“아버지께서는 제게 이 암살단의 암살자로서 분별없이, 이유 없이 죽이는 것은 무의미하다고 가르쳐 주셨죠. 오직 누군가가 우리에게 그것을 해야 할 이유를 주었을 때만 제외하고 말입니다. 또 아버지께서는 암살자가 죽일 때와 죽이지 않아야 할 때를 현명하게 선택할 수 있어야 한다고 말하셨습니다. 그리고 당신께서는 저와 모두에게, 바이앙 히탐은 다른 생명을 구하고 더 큰 악을 막을 수 있을 때만 생명을 앗아 갈 것이라고 가르치셨죠. 우리는 오직 완전한 악만을 죽입니다.” 매그너스는 다시 말하기 전 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그는 다음 말을 할 때 위험을 감수해야 한다는 것을 알았지만 시도해야 했다. 매그너스의 본능은 그전에도 그를 저버리지 않았고 이번에도 다르지 않기를 바랐다.</p><p>“의뢰인이 제공한 알리칸테 공작에 대한 혐의는 사실일 리 없습니다. 확신합니다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 우리는 확실한 증거를 받았지만요. 제 생각에는... 아니, 저는 알렉산더 라이트우드가 결코 그런 끔찍한 일을 할 수 없다는 것을 알고 있습니다. 저도 압니다. 저는 당신의 앞에 서서 어떠한 반론의 근거를 가지고 있지 않지만, 제 말을 믿어달라고 부탁드리는 겁니다. 의뢰인의 요구를 이행하는 것은 실수입니다.”</p><p>매그너스는 잠시 말을 멈추더니, 어젯밤 알렉산더 라이트우드의 눈을 바라본 것과 같은 방법으로 그의 아버지의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다. 작은소년 이었을 때부터, 이미 그는 책 보듯 사람들의 눈을 들여다봄으로써 사람을 읽는 능력을 가지고 있었다. 매그너스에게 있어, 그것은 마치 사람에 대해 알아야 할 모든 것을 보여주는, 그들의 영혼을 비추는 거울을 들여다보는 것과 같았다.</p><p>매그너스는 어떻게 이것을 할 수 있는지 정확히 알지 못했지만 오늘까지 그의 능력은 그를 실망케 하지 않았고 그의 아버지는 그의 특별한 재능을 높이 평가했다. 이 점을 알았기 때문에, 매그너스는 다음 말을 할 충분한 용기를 모았다. 그가 아버지에게 하려는 말은 실제로 매그너스가 틀렸다면 알렉산더 라이트우드의 죽음뿐만이 아니라 그 자신의 죽음을 의미했기 때문이었다.</p><p>“지난 저녁, 알렉산더 라이트우드의 영혼을 들여다보았습니다. 영혼은 순수하고 순결했으며 특별했습니다. 그러므로 저는 제 목숨으로 공작의 결백을 보증하고 있고 또한 공작을 제 보호 아래에 두겠습니다. 만약 제가 잘못 생각했었고, 공작에 대한 혐의가 사실인 것으로 판명될 경우, 임무를 완수하고 자결하겠습니다. 만약 제가 틀렸다면 당신의 손으로 죽음을 선택하겠습니다. 투안.”</p><p>매그너스는 도트가 날카로운 숨을 들이쉬는 것을 들었지만, 무시했다. 암살자는 괴롭게 삼키고는 몇 초간 눈을 감았다. 그가 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 그의 아버지는 일어서서 지팡이로 몸을 지탱하고는 책상 주위를 돌고 있었다. 매그너스는 오늘의 습한 날씨로 인해 오래된 상처가 나이 든 암살자에게 평소보다도 더 많은 문제를 일으키고 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그의 아버지는 매그너스에게 가까이 다가와 눈을 바라보며 진실을 찾고 있었다.</p><p>“그러니까, 네 말은 직감이 그 남자를 죽이는 것을 막았다는 것이냐?” 아스모데우스가 질문했다.</p><p>“네, 아버지. 제 능력이 이 결정으로 이끌었습니다.” 매그너스가 확실히 했다.</p><p>그의 아버지는 여전히 눈을 똑바로 바라보면서 매그너스를 진지하게 바라보았다. 두 사람 모두 한 인치도 움직이지 않고 아무 말도 하지 않는 몇 분간의 시간이 흘렀다. 매그너스는 아버지의 시선을 붙들려고 노력했다. </p><p>“좋다,” 아스모데우스가 마침내 말했다. “네 결정을 믿는다.”</p><p>매그너스는 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. 매그너스는 그동안 자신이 얼마나 긴장했는지 실감했다. 그는 바지에 땀으로 축축한 손바닥을 문지르고 싶은 충동을 참았다.</p><p>“그가 네 얼굴을 보았느냐?” 더 나이가 많은 암살자가 물었다.</p><p>매그너스는 아버지에게 거짓말을 해야 했기에 이번만큼은 속임수가 통하기를 바랐다. 아스모데우스는 공작이 매그너스를 본 것을 모를 것이다. 만약 그렇지 않다면 즉시 매그너스에게 임무를 수행하도록 강요할 것이다. 그들은 암살단 이외의 그 누구도 구성원의 진짜 정체를 알 수 없도록 했다. 그것은 가장 중요한 규칙이었다. 매그너스는 비밀을 발설하지 않길 바라는 짧고 조용한 기도를 알렉산더에게 보냈다.</p><p>“아니요, 투안. 그는 제 얼굴을 보지 못했습니다.”</p><p>마침내 그의 아버지가 고개를 끄덕이자, 매그너스는 한시름 놓았다. 해냈다. 그의 아버지는 그를 믿었다.</p><p>“네게 공작의 결백을 증명하기 위해 필요한 모든 증거를 모을 13일의 시간을 주겠다. 더 이상은 주지 않겠다. 그때까지 알렉산더 라이트우드가 무죄라는 것을 증명해내지 못한다면, 나는...” 그의 아버지는 더 말하지 않았으나, 더 말할 필요가 없었다. 매그너스는 그의 아버지가 무엇을 말하고자 하는지 알고 있었다. 만약 그가 시간 내에 증거를 모으지 못한다면, 그의 아버지는 그를 죽일 것이다.</p><p>매그너스는 오른쪽 손바닥을 칼로 그었다. 상처는 타는듯 했고, 즉시 상처에서 피가 뿜어져 나왔다. 매그너스가 망설임 없이 했던 행동을 아스모데우스는 똑같이 따라 했다. 그들은 서로의 손을 단단히 잡았다. 오직 성공만이 이 피의 맹세를 풀 수 있었다.</p><p>매그너스는 그의 아버지의 손아귀에서 벗어나려고 했지만 아스모데우스는 매그너스의 손을 꽉 잡고 가까이 끌어당겼다. 놀란 매그너스는 아버지에게 가능한 한 가까이 다가가기 위해 허리를 굽혔다.</p><p>“네가 무엇을 하고 있는지 알았으면 좋겠구나, 아들아.” 그는 오직 매그너스만이 들을 수 있게 속삭였다. 그러고는 아스모데우스는 매그너스 쪽으로 돌아보지도 않은 채 책상을 향해 돌아섰다.</p><p>암살자는 풀려났다. 매그너스는 아버지의 집무실을 나가는 동안 도트의 시선을 느낄 수 있었다.</p><p>그는 자신이 하는 일이 무엇인지 알기를 정말로 바랐다. 매그너스는 본능과 재능이 언제나 그렇듯 자신을 도울 것이라고 믿어야 했다.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>투안(Tuan): 말레이 사람의 경칭 ((sir, master, lord에 해당))-네이버 사전</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 저와 춤추시겠어요?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“네 아버지는 좀 어때?” 리무진 뒷좌석에 알렉 옆에 앉아 있던 제이스가 물었다.</p><p>알렉은 가장 친한 친구가 고개를 숙이고 무릎에 있는 태블릿에 집중해서 보는 것을 곁눈질로 지켜보았다. 지난 몇 시간 동안, 제이스는 유력한 용의자들의 이름이 적힌 명단을 수집했다. 알렉은 아무리 자신이 이 주제를 제쳐놓고 싶을지라도, 제이스는 절대 그냥 내버려 두지 않을 것이라는 점을 알고 있었다. 그들이 적어도 한번은 그 목록에 대해 논의하기 전까지는 말이다.</p><p>“아니, 제이스. 나는 아버지가 이 사건에 절대 관여되지 않았다고 보증할 수 있어.” 알렉은 자리에서 몸을 돌려 제이스를 바라보았다. 경호원은 초조하게 터치펜을 만지작거리고 있었다.  </p><p>“알렉, 아무리 억지스러워 보일지라도 몰라도 처음에는  모두를 용의 선상에 올려야 해.” 제이스는 고개를 들어 알렉의 시선을 마주했다.</p><p>“아버지는 심하게 아프셔서 지금 몇 주 동안 침대에 누워 계셔. 알다시피, 생각도 명확하게 하지 못하시지. 아버지는 암살 시도를 할 여건이 안 돼. 명단에서 아버지를 빼. 아버진 배후에 있지 않아. 그는 할 수 없어.”</p><p>제이스가 숨을 내쉬었다. 알렉은 제이스가 자신의 지시를 따라 아버지의 이름을 명단에서 지운 것을 알아차리고는 안도했다. 알렉은 시트의 부드러운 쿠션에 등을 기대고 차창 밖 도시의 풍경을 바라보았다.</p><p>해는 이미 졌고 고향의 밝은 불빛이 희미하게 그들 너머로 반짝이고 있었다. 알리칸테는 다섯 개의 공국으로 이루어진 유럽 중부에 있는 작은 나라인 이드리스의 수도일 뿐만 아니라 알렉이 5개월 동안 통치해온 공국이기도 했다. 그는 너무 일찍 책임을 져야 했다. </p><p>관례대로라면 알렉은 아버지의 죽음 이후 자리를 이어받아야 했으나 로버트 라이트우드의 건강이 급속도로 악화되자, 그는 일찍 아버지의 뒤를 잇기로 동의했었다. 알렉은 망설임 없이 뉴욕에 있는 지분을 가지고 고국으로 돌아갔다. 가족들과 이드리스에서 가장 저명한 사람들 사이에서 작고 엄숙한 의식을 치른 후 알렉은 공작으로서의 새 삶에 대한 업무를 시작했다. 그는 정기적으로 공공기관과 행사를 방문하며, 공국 거주자들의 다양한 문제를 해결하려고 노력했고 매주 열리는 의회 회의에 참여했다. 게다가, 공작으로서 때때로 귀족 사회의 정기적인 행사에 참여하는 것은 중요했고, 이것 때문에 그와 제이스가 오늘 저녁 그 행사 중 하나로 가고 있었다.</p><p>그들은 알렉의 여동생 이사벨을 만날 예정인데, 이사벨은 알렉에 비해 그런 행사에 참여하기를 좋아했다.</p><p>“다음은 누구지?” 알렉은 잠시 침묵한 후 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“발렌타인 모겐스턴. 렌윅의 공작이야.” 제이스가 즉시 대답했다.</p><p>라이트우드가 말고도, 모겐스턴가는 이드리스에서 가장 오래된 가문 중 하나였으며 이드리스의 서쪽 지방의 공국을 소유하고 있었다. 울창한 숲으로 덮인 생산적인 땅이었고, 면적이 제일 넓었다. 알렉은 이드리스로 돌아온 이후 몇 번 발렌타인 모겐스턴을 만났는데 솔직히 말하자면, 알렉은 렌윅 공작을 그다지 좋아하지 않았다. 발렌타인 모겐스턴은 순수한 귀족의 피가 그의 정맥에 흐르는 것을 너무나도 자랑스러워했다.</p><p>알렉은 한숨을 쉬며 제이스에게 계속하라고 손짓했다,</p><p>제이스는 명단을 계속해서 읊었다, “아스모데우스와 젬 카스테어스 국왕 폐하.” 알렉은 자신의 요절이 어떤 가문이 이득을 얻을 수 있을지 깊은 생각에 잠겨 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. </p><p>알렉은 아스모데우스 베인을 가늠할 수 없었다. 그가 마지막으로 공작을 본 것은 알리칸테 공작의 작위를 수여하는 식에서였고, 그 당시 그들은 많은 말을 주고받지 않았었다. 에돔의 공작은 알리칸테에서 멀지 않은 곳에 있는 자신의 저택에 틀어박혔고, 결과적으로 어떤 행사에도, 심지어 정기 의회 회의에도 불참했다.</p><p>이드리스의 현 통치자인 젬 왕은 이드리스의 동쪽에 있는 작은 공국인 아데먼트를 소유했으며 3개월 이내에 다음 정권교체로 왕좌에서 물러날 것이다. 7년간의 임기가 끝나고 왕관은 다음 가문에게 넘겨질 것이고, 그것은 아마 알렉의 것이 될 것이다. 그러나, 알렉은 젬 카스테어스가 누군가에게 사주해 그를 살해하리라 생각하지 않았다. 그 남자는 늙었고, 평화로운 영혼을 가지고 있었다. 알렉은 젬 카스테어가 그의 목숨을 노린 공격의 배후에 있는 것을 상상할 수 없었다. </p><p>제이스가 알렉을 생각에서 끄집어내면서 말했다. “그리고 마지막으로, 내 남동생 윌이 있어.”</p><p>“아니, 비록 네 남동생이 왕위 계승권과 관련된 가장 합리적인 동기를 갖고 있을지라도 그가 연관되어 있다고 생각하지 않아.” “네 말은, 그게 너무 뻔하다는 거야?”</p><p>알렉은 동의의 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 만약 그에게 무슨 일이 일어날 경우, 제이스의 가문은 알렉의 뒤를 이어 왕위를 이어받게 될 것이다.</p><p>“또 누가 명단에 있어, 제이스?”</p><p>“음, 더 낮은 계급이긴 하지만, 여전히 고려할 많은 가문이 있지. 벨코트, 산티아고, 벌락, 페어차일드, 몇몇만 말해둘게.</p><p>알렉은 좌절에 빠져 오른손바닥으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 끝이 없는 원과 같았다. 이 배후에 누가 있는지 어떻게 찾을 수 있을까?</p><p>“그리고 말할 필요도 없이, 이드리스의 주민들. 원칙적으로, 모든 사람이 고려될 수 있어. 그것이 정치적인 동기에서 나온 행동이라고 어떻게 말할 수 있지? 그러니까, 내 말은 나를 죽여버리면 그들에게 어떤 이득이 있을까? 이드리스를 홀로 통치하고 싶다면 나머지 다섯 공국의 가문들도 제거해야 할 거야.” 알렉은 큰 소리로 중얼거렸다.</p><p>“음...,” 제이스는 동의의 의미로 허밍 했다. “네가 아직 말하지 않은 화가 난 연인이 있나?” </p><p>알렉은 콧방귀 뀌며 그의 가장 친한 친구에게 경멸스러운 시선을 던졌다.</p><p>“왜?” 제이스가 물었다. “넌 사랑에 관한 한 누군가가 무엇까지 할 수 있는지 확실히 알지 못해.”</p><p>“하, 개인적인 경험에서 우러나온 말이지?” 알렉은 의심스럽게 눈썹을 들어 올리며 말했다.</p><p>제이스가 그의 질문에 대답하기 전에 리무진이 멈추고 문이 열렸다. 알렉은 리무진 옆에 제이스가 서기를 기다리며 차에서 내렸다. 5초도 안 되어, 그의 가장 친한 친구가 그의 옆에 서 있었다.</p><p>“알렉, 난 너의 경호원이고, 네 안전에 책임이 있다는 거 알지?”</p><p>알렉은 어리둥절하며 제이스를 바라보았다.</p><p>“음, 알지?”</p><p>“그럼 됐어. 다음번에는 차에서 내리기 전에 사람들을 주시하고 주변을 먼저 둘러보게 해줘."</p><p>알렉은 옅은 홍조가 그의 뺨을 타고 기어 오르며 남기는 열기를 느꼈다.</p><p>“미안, 거기까지 생각하지 못했어.” 알렉이 조용히 중얼거렸다.</p><p>제이스는 알렉에게 고개를 끄덕이며 움직이면 안전하다는 신호를 보냈고, 알렉을 그의 앞에 서게 했다. 제이스는 군중과 주변을 주시했다.</p><p>사진사들의 플래시 불빛과 카메라의 윙윙거리는 소리에 환영을 받은 그와 제이스는 왕의 호화로운 저택 입구로 이어지는 레드 카펫 위를 걸어 내려갔다. 전 세계의 기자들은 엘리트와 명성 있는 손님들의 독점 사진을 얻기를 바라며 왼쪽과 오른쪽의 베리어 테이프 뒤에 서 있었다. 알렉은 자신에게 쏟아지는 언론의 질문을 무시한 채 빠른 걸음으로 입구로 걸어갔다.</p><p>그들이 건물에 들어서자 알렉은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 집에서 카우치에 편안히 앉아 매혹적인 책을 읽으며 안정을 취하는 대신, 알렉은 오늘 밤 이드리스의 귀족 사회의 속물적인 태도를 참아야 할 것이다. 이번에는 왕이 직접 초청했기 때문에, 왕이 임종에 있지 않은 한, 알렉은 무도회에 반드시 참석해야 했다. 게다가, 알려지지 않은 암살자의 의뢰자도 참석하는지 볼 좋은 기회였다. 아마도 그들이 찾고 있는 사람은 충분한 고려 없이 행동하여 원치 않는 관심을 불러일으킬 것이다. 적어도 제이스는 그것을 원하고 있다.</p><p>진행자가 그들의 이름을 알린 후, 알렉은 무도회장에 들어섰고, 제이스가 바짝 따라붙었다. 알렉에게, 수 세기 동안 내려온 전통은 다소 구식이지만, 이드리스의 상류층 사회는 이 귀족다운 예법을 좋아했다. 알렉은 군중들을 훑어보았다. 그의 키 덕분에, 알렉은 대부분의 손님 위에 우뚝 솟아 있었고, 그것은 그를 우위에 서게 했으며 사람들을 전체적으로 살펴볼 좋은 기회를 주었다. 왕은 아직 오지 않았고, 초대된 모든 손님이 도착한 후에야 나타날 것이다.</p><p>“그러면, 이제 즐기자고.” 제이스가 조용히 속삭였기 때문에 알렉만이 그의 말을 들을 수 있었다. 알렉은 남의 눈에 띄지 않게 눈을 굴렀다. 더는 주저하지 않고, 그들은 다른 내빈들에 섞였다.</p><p>***<br/>
매그너스는 샴페인을 홀짝이며 댄스플로어 옆에 서 있었다. 그의 앞의 군중을 관찰하는 동안 극상의 액체가 입술에 남아 따끔거렸다. 매그너스는 그들 대부분을 알고 있었고, 여기저기서 새로운 얼굴을 발견했지만, 오늘 그는 새로운 지인을 만들거나 친구들과 수다를 떠는 것은 전혀 흥미롭지 않았다. 매그너스는 오직 한 남자 때문에 이곳에 있었다.</p><p>“내 말 듣고 있어, 매그너스?”</p><p>“미안, 자기야. 잠깐 정신 좀 팔았네. 뭐라고 했지?” 매그너스는 카밀을 마주 보며 말했다. 그녀는 매그너스와 너무 가깝게 서 있었다. 카밀은 자신의 왼손을 그의 팔뚝에 올려놓으며 몸을 가깝게 붙였다. 그것은 매그너스의 선호에 비해 너무 친밀했고, 그는 가능한 한 눈에 띄지 않게 카밀로부터 떨어져 그들 사이의 거리를 다시 벌렸다. 다행히도, 카밀은 알아채지 못했고, 매그너스가 들을 것을 확실히 한 후 계속하여 지껄이기 시작했다.</p><p>"오늘 알렉산더 라이트우드 전하가 나올지도 모른대.“</p><p>“의심하는 것처럼 말하네. 왜 그가 오지 않겠어?”</p><p>“음, 공작이 무도회에 그렇게 자주 오는 편은 아니거든.” 카밀이 대답했다. “솔직히, 나는 이해할 수 없어. 이런 축하 연회에 참여하는 것은 언제나 즐겁잖아. 안 그래?”</p><p>“흠...” 매그너스는 카밀이 하는 말을 거의 듣지 않은 채 콧노래를 불렀다. 스펀지가 물을 흡수하듯 카밀의 말 한마디 한마디에 매달리던 시절이 있었다. 그러나 이 단계는 이미 몇 달 전에 끝났다. 다행히도, 매그너스는 생각했다.</p><p>“그리고, 그는 남자한테만 관심이 있대. 상상할 수 있어? 그건 좀 이상하잖아.”</p><p>“상대를 잘못 잡은 것 같네, 카밀. 알다시피, 나는 양쪽 다잖아.”</p><p>“나도 알아. 근데 넌 가끔 남자들과 재미를 보잖아. 그건 네가 의무를 다하지 않는다는 뜻은 아니지."</p><p>매그너스는 의아한 표정으로 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “뭘 말하고 싶은 거야?”</p><p>"멍청하게 굴지 마, 매그너스. 넌 여자와 결혼하여 작위를 물려줄 자식을 보게 될 거야. 알렉산더 라이트우드에게 기대할 수 없는 것이지."</p><p>“입양이라는 단어를 들어봤어, 카밀?” 매그너스는 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 물었다.</p><p>“피를 잇지 않은 아이가 후계자라고? 말도 안 되는 생각이지.” 카밀은 역겨워하며 고개를 저으며 독설을 퍼부었다.</p><p>“정말, 카밀? 우리가 21세기에 살고 있다는 건 알지?” 매그너스는 카밀에게 이 주제에 대해 더 이상 말하고 싶지 않다는 것을 표현하며 그녀를 외면했다. 매그너스는 카밀이 불쾌한 표정을 짓는 것을 곁눈질로 보았지만 한마디도 하지 않았다. 매그너스는 조용히 한숨을 내쉬었다. 대체 카밀의 어떤 점이 좋았지? 매그너스는 더는 확신하지 못했다.</p><p>매그너스가 무도회장의 입구로 다시 시선을 돌리는 순간, 알렉산더 라이트우드는 경호원과 함께 거대한 나무문을 통해 들어왔다. 알렉의 경호원은 그를 바짝 따라붙었다. 매그너스는 공작이 오늘 밤 혼자 오지 않을 것이라고 예상했었다. 그는 젊은 알리칸테 공작과 사적인 대화를 나눌 기회를 찾을 계획이었다. 매그너스는 적당한 때만 기다리면 되었다. </p><p>청년을 살펴보면서 매그너스의 입술에 미소가 번졌다. 알렉이 어두운 턱시도를 입은 모습은 굉장히 근사했고, 매그너스의 심장은 더 빨리 뛰기 위해 잠시 멈췄다. 공작은 매그너스를 불안하게 만드는 방식으로 영향을 주었지만, 동시에 오랫동안 느끼지 못했던 열망을 일깨웠다. 매그너스는 숨을 깊게 들이쉬면서 빠르게 뛰는 심장을 진정시키려고 최대한 노력했다. 그는 자신의 임무에 집중하기 위해 집중해야 했으며 자신의 감정에 휘둘리는 것은 다시는 용인될 수 없었다. </p><p>***<br/>
알렉은 다른 손님들을 지나쳐 그의 여동생을 능숙하고 안전하게 댄스 플로어 위로 이끌어 느린 음악에 맞추어 춤을 췄다. </p><p> </p><p>“네 영예로운 남편은 어디 있어? 아직 보지 못한 것 같네. 사이먼이 그립다는 건 아니고...” </p><p>“그가 내게 말해준 대로면, 남편은 독감에 걸려 침대에 누워 있어.”</p><p>“네게 거짓말을 했다고?” 알렉은 놀라움에 물었다.</p><p>이지는 눈을 능란하게 굴렀다.</p><p>“사이먼이 독감에 걸렸다면, 내 손에 장을 지지겠어. 그냥 심하지 않은 감기야. 그런데 이 조그만 족제비 같은 남자는 단지 이 무도회에 참석하지 않을 핑계를 찾고 있었을 뿐이야. 만약 그가 소란 피울 걸 알았다면, 그의 고환을 잡고 여기로 끌고 왔을 거야." 이지는 극적으로 코웃음을 쳤다. 알렉은 귀빈 몇 명이 분개하며 그들을 바라보는 것을 곁눈질로 보았다.</p><p>“정말 고상한 행동이구나, 이지. 만약 어머니께서 네 말을 들으셨다면, 틀림없이 기절하셨을 거야.” 알렉은 여동생을 꾸짖었다. 그러나 희미하지만 명백한 미소가 그의 말이 거짓임을 드러냈다. 이지는 싱글거렸다. 알렉은 항상 동생의 개방적이고 자신감 있는 성격에 감탄했었다. 이지는 우아하게 말하는 것은 혀를 매듭처럼 묶이게 할 것이라는 의견을 가지고 있었다. 게다가, 그녀는 자기 생각을 자유롭게 말했다. 엿 먹을 이드리스의 훌륭한 군주들에게 필요한 것이었다(알렉이 아닌, 이지의 표현이었다).</p><p>알렉은 여동생이 피루엣(발끝으로 도는 발레의 동작)으로 돌게 하자, 이지의 붉은 드레스가 우아하게 그녀를 휘감았다. 옷감에 붙은 작은 스와로브스키 스톤이 샹들리에의 불빛에 반짝거렸다.</p><p>“오늘 밤 네가 얼마나 아름다운지 말해줬나? 다른 여자들이 너를 부러워하며 힐끔거리고 있어.” 알렉은 이지를 품에 안으며 말했다.</p><p>“이미 수십 번이나 했지.” 이지는 농담했다. “하지만 칭찬해줘서 고마워, 알렉.”</p><p>이지는 그를 보며 밝게 미소지었고 알렉 또한 그의 여동생이 행복해하는 것을 보고 기뻐했다. 마지막으로 알렉이 그녀가 돌리자 춤이 끝났다. 예법에 따라, 이지가 무릎과 상체를 굽혀 큰절을 할 동안, 그는 허리를 굽혀 절을 했다. 그 후, 그들은 댄스 플로어를 벗어나 다과를 먹고 제이스와 다시 합류하려고 했으나 멀리 가지 못했다. 몇 걸음 뒤에서 누군가가 다가왔다.</p><p>“실례합니다, 부인. 다음번 춤출 때 당신의 오빠를 데려가도 될까요?” 어둡고, 부드러운 목소리가 물었다. 이지는 알렉이 반응할 겨를도 주지 않고 재빨리 뒤돌았다.</p><p>“매그너스! 잘 지냈어요? 오늘 밤 여기서 뵙게 되어 좋네요." 알렉이 뒤에서 이지가 친구를 제대로 소개해주기를 기다리는 동안 이지는 그 남자와 친근하게 포옹했다. 그 남자는 낯이 익었지만, 알렉은 어디서 그를 봤는지 확신하지 못했다.</p><p>“알렉, 이돔의 공작 아스모데우스의 아들, 매그너스 베인 경이야. 내가 알기로는 아직 그를 만날 기회가 없었던 것 같네.”</p><p>알렉은 상대방에게 손을 내밀었고, 남자는 주저 없이 손을 잡았다.</p><p>“만나 뵙게 되어 영광입니다, 베인 경.” 알렉은 남자에게 친근한 미소를 지으며 말했지만, 자기 앞에 서 있는 남자가 누구인지 깨닫자 그의 입술은 얼어붙었다. 알렉은 누군가가 자신의 가슴을 세게 때린 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 그의 앞에 서 있는 남자는, 다름 아닌 그의 암살자였다.</p><p>알렉은 내면의 혼란을 숨기려 하며 남자의 몸을 따라 시선을 돌렸다. 지난밤 검은 튜닉과 바지가 암살자와 잘 어울린다고 생각했지만, 알렉은 오늘 그를 숨 막히게 아름답다고 묘사할 수밖에 없었다. 매그너스 베인은 진녹색 바지와 같은 색깔의 꼭 맞는 연미복을 입고 있었다. 소매는 황금빛으로 수놓아져 암살자의 야회복에 화려한 느낌을 더했다. 그들은 어두운 마스카라와 아이섀도우로 둘린 금녹색 눈과 완벽히 어울렸다. 알렉은 남자의 얼굴에 그렇게나 화장이 잘 어울릴 것이라고는 생각하지도 못했다.</p><p>알렉이 시선을 올리자 그들의 시선이 다시 마주쳤다. 그는 암살자의 눈에서 즐거워하는 반짝임을 보았고, 그의 뺨이 옅은 홍조를 남기며 따끈해지는 것을 느꼈지만, 알렉은 남자의 시선을 피하지 않았다. </p><p>서로를 바라보며 아무 말도 하지 않는 동안, 그들의 손은 여전히 맞물렸다. 알렉은 매그너스의 피부가 닿는 부분이 불이 붙은 것처럼 느꼈다.</p><p>“괜찮아, 알렉? 그의 여동생이 걱정스러운 목소리로 물었다.</p><p>“미안, 이지. 뭐라고 했어?” 알렉은 여동생을 향해 돌아서며 말했다. 그 순간, 알렉은 암살자의 손을 잡고 있었다는 것을 깨닫고 황급히 손을 놓았다.</p><p>“오, 아무것도 아니야.” 이지가 대답했다. 그녀의 시선은 알렉과 매그너스를 왔다 갔다 했다. 이지의 얼굴에 장난스러운 미소가 퍼졌다. “다과 좀 들어야겠다. 함께 즐거운 시간 보내요.” 그녀는 그들에게 눈을 찡긋거리고는 다른 손님들 사이로 사라졌다. 알렉은 옆에 있는 암살자에게 돌아섰다.</p><p>“저와 춤추시겠어요?” 매그너스는 다시 알렉에게 손을 내밀며 물었다.</p><p>대답하는 대신, 알렉은 내민 손을 잡고 다음 춤을 추기 위해 댄스 플로어로  이끌어졌다. 알렉은 다른 손님들의 시선을 느낄 수 있었지만 조금도 개의치 않았다. 모든 사람은 그가 게이라는 것을 알았지만 알렉은 전혀 부끄러워하지 않았다. 그는 커밍아웃한 것과 그것을 절대 망설이지 않았다는 점이 자랑스러웠다.</p><p>매그너스는 그를 품에 끌어안고 댄스 플로어로 가 느리게 왈츠를 추었다. 그들의 몸이 닿았을 때 알렉의 등줄기에 전율이 일었지만, 그는 그 느낌을 무시하며, 정신을 맑게 유지하려고 노력했다.<br/>
“저, 베인 경...”</p><p>“매그너스라 불러주시지요. 그런 형식적인 말은 대화에 방해가 되죠. 그렇지 않나요?” 매그너스는 알렉의 말을 잘랐다.</p><p>알렉은 당황하며 눈앞의 남자를 잠시 쳐다보았다. 매그너스의 아버지가 이돔 공국을 다스리는 한, 알렉은 사회적으로 매그너스의 위에 있었다. 더 높은 지위를 가진 사람에게 허물없이 이야기하자고 제안하는 것은 허가되지 않았고 또한 전례가 없었다.</p><p>“좋아, 매그너스... 그럼 난 네가 왕과 이드리스의 귀족들 앞에서 날 죽일까 봐 벌벌 떨어야 하나?” 알렉은 매그너스만이 말을 들을 수 있게 목소리를 낮췄다.</p><p>“수백 명의 사람들 앞에서 누군가를 죽이는 것은 새로운 경험이 되겠지만, 사양할게. 그건 내 스타일이 아니거든.” 매그너스는 조용히 대답했다. 알렉은 암살자의 말을 더 잘 이해하기 위해 고개를 숙였다. 샌달우드향이 그의 코에 맴돌았다.</p><p>“그렇다면 뭘 원하지, 매그너스?”</p><p>암살자는 얼굴을 들어 알렉의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다. 매그너스가 그의 영혼을 응시하고 있다는 느낌이 들 정도로 눈빛은 강렬했다. 알렉은 넋을 잃고서 린 호수의 숲을 떠올리게 하는 금녹빛 눈에 빠져들었다. 마치 시간이 멈춘 것 같았다. 그들의 얼굴은 이제 너무 가까워져 불과 몇 인치밖에 떨어져 있지 않았다. 알렉은 고개를 약간 숙였고 그들의 입술이 닿았지만, 암살자의 다음 말은 알렉을 현실로 돌아오게 했다.</p><p>“난 당신을 더 이상 죽이지 않을 거야. 난 널 살리고 싶어, 알렉산더.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 날 믿어?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>알렉은 안락의자의 부드러운 가죽에 몸을 기댔다. 그는 어깨를 돌리며 등의 긴장된 근육을 풀었다. 긴장이 풀리자 온종일 따라다니던 이마의 지끈거림이 약간 가라앉았다. 알렉은 자신의 침실의 어둠을 망연히 바라보며 나오려는 하품을 참았다. </p><p>밤 내내 무겁게 드리운 구름 때문에 어둠에 감춰져 있던 보름달이 두꺼운 구름 사이로 나타났다. 희미한 흰 빛은 방을 적시며 휑한 침실의 벽에 기괴한 그림자를 드리웠다. </p><p>알렉은 지난 5개월 동안 자신의 집을 꾸미려는 노력을 전혀 하지 않았으며 오직 필수품만을 사들였다. 그는 결국 이 아파트를 언젠가 떠나야 했다. 알렉은 아버지가 돌아가시는 날에 본가로 가야 한다. 그러나 그때까지는 여기서 살 것이다. 그의 아버지는 그 점에 대해 매우 실망했다.</p><p>아버지를 생각하니, 어린 시절의 기억이 흘러넘쳤다. 알렉이 언제나 행복하지 않았던 시절이었다. 아버지와의 관계는 항상 긴장되어 있었고, 그의 15번째 생일 이후 며칠 뒤 그는 부모에게 자신은 여자아이들에게는 관심이 없고 남자아이들에게만 관심이 있다고 말했을 때 관계는 더욱 부정적으로 변했다. 로버트 라이트우드가 마지못해 장남이 게이라는 것을 받아들였을지라도, 그는 그것에 대해 완전히 행복하게 생각하지 않는다는 점을 여러 차례 드러냈다.</p><p>다행히도, 그의 어머니 메리스와 여동생인 이사벨은 항상 그에게 아무것도 부끄러워할 필요가 없다고 장담했었다. 그들의 지지는 알렉이 자신의 성적 지향에 대해 자랑스러워하고 가족의 품 밖에서도 드러낼 수 있도록 자신감을 기르는 데 도움이 되었다. </p><p>그것은 또한 그와 제이스가 오래된 전통 중 하나를 이행하기 위해서 함께 시작한 5년간의 군 복무를 견뎌내는 데 도움이 되었다. 그러나 성년이 되었을 때, 그는 조국과 엄격하고 완고한 전통을 포기했다.</p><p>알렉은 21번째 생일이 지난 지 불과 며칠 만에 북미로의 이민을 결정하면서 불러온 소란과 혼란을 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 다섯 공국의 가문의 일원이 조국을 떠나 다른 곳에 살려고 하는 일은 잘 발생하지 않았으나 알렉은 귀족 사회의 험담과 가십과 그들의 오래된 사고에 대해 더 이상 신경 쓰고 싶지 않았다. 그는 그저 자신의 삶을 살고 싶었다.</p><p>그 모든 것에도 불구하고, 알렉은 여전히 가족의 의무를 충실히 지켰다. 그는 규칙적으로 어머니와 여동생을 방문했고 이드리스에서 가장 중요한 행사에 참여했다.<br/>
6달 전에 그의 어머니가 전화했을 때, 그녀는 슬픔에 잠겨 눈물 어린 목소리로 그의 아버지는 날이 갈수록 상태가 나빠져 더는 공작으로써의 임무를 수행할 수 없다고 말했다.</p><p>망설임 없이, 알렉은 이드리스로 향하는 단계를 밟아 나갔다. 여기저기서 사람들이 그에 대해 수군거렸을 뿐이지, 그의 귀국은 대체로 특별한 일이 없이 진행되었다. 아무도 알렉의 7년 동안의 부재에 대해 감히 비난하는 사람은 아무도 없었다. </p><p>지난 몇 달 동안, 알렉은 알리칸테 공작으로써의 임무를 이행할 수 있는 것 이상의 능력이 있다는 것과 그것을 효율적이고 확실히 할 수 있다는 것을 증명했다. 점차 귀족 가의 일원들은 알렉을 그들의 사회로 받아들였다. 그런데도, 몇몇은 그의 성적 취향에 대해 여전히 조용한 곳에서 쑥덕거렸지만, 알렉은 그들을 무시하려고 최선을 다했다.</p><p>그의 생각은 현재로 돌아왔고, 오늘의 사건들에 대해 생각하자 그의 입술에 나른한 미소가 걸렸다. 다시 말하자면, 매그너스와의 춤이었다. 알렉은 그 춤을 즐겼고, 그 순간이 절대 끝나지 않기를 바랐다. 그들은 왕이 초대한 수백 명의 하객이 엿듣는 것을 피하고자 그 전날 밤의 민감한 문제에 대해 나중에 이야기하기로 했었다.</p><p>그렇기에, 그들은 오직 그 일과 무관한, 일상적인 주제에 관해 이야기했다. 매그너스는 다른 귀족들에 대한 몇 가지 재미있는 이야기를 들려주었다. 알렉은 오랫동안 오늘 밤처럼 웃지 않았었다. 잠깐동안 그는 매그너스가 암살자라는 것을 잊고 있었다.</p><p>알렉은 절반쯤 찬 위스키 잔을 만지작거리며 호박색 액체를 앞뒤로 흔들었다. 그와 제이스는 왕의 무도회를 몇 시간 후에 떠났다. 그들은 떠나는 것이 예의에 어긋나지 않을 때까지 머물렀다. 다른 손님보다 훨씬 일찍 떠나긴 했지만 말이다.</p><p>그건 몇 시간 전의 일이었다. 알렉은 눈을 감고 잠들지 않으려고 노력했다. 매그너스는 언제 오는 거지? 그는 재차 자신에게 물었다.</p><p>알렉은 잠을 깨우는 데 도움이 되길 바라면서 손을 뻗어 안락의자 옆에 놓인 리모컨에 손을 뻗고는 TV를 켰다. 알렉의 옆방에서 자고있는 제이스를 깨우지 않으려고 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 충분히 들을 수 있을 만큼 소리를 줄였다. 알렉은 별생각 없이 채널을 돌려 마침내 한 방송사에서 멈췄다. 젊은 금발 여성이 뉴스를 보도하고 있었다. 알렉은 몇 분 동안 그녀의 말을 들으려고 했지만, 그의 잠에 들지 않으려는 노력에도 불구하고 그의 무거운 눈꺼풀은 천천히 내려갔고, 그는 뉴스 프로 진행자의 부드러운 목소리에 잠이 들었다.</p><p>알렉은 무엇이 그를 선잠에서 깨웠는지 몰랐다. 젊은 여자의 걱정스러운 목소리였을 수도 있었다. 아니면 누군가가 지켜보고 있는 느낌이었나? 눈을 떴을 때, 알렉산더는 검은 사람의 그림자가 가까이 서서 그에게 기대고 있는 것을 보았다.</p><p>알렉이 반응하기도 전에, 손이 그의 입을 덮어 깜짝 놀라 입술에서 나오는 소리를 막았다. 그의 심장은 잠시간 멎은 것처럼 느껴졌지만, 이내 그의 삶에서 있었던 그 어느 때보다 빠르게 뛰었다.</p><p>“나야, 알렉산더.” 낮지만 익숙한 목소리가 말했다.</p><p>매그너스의 목소리를 알아차리자 알렉은 안도했다. 암살자는 몇 초 후 손을 떼고는 자세를 바로 했다.</p><p>“신이시여, 매그너스! 놀랐잖아.” 알렉이 떨리는 목소리로 말했다.</p><p>“용서해줘, 알렉산더, 고의가 아니었어.”</p><p>알렉은 눈을 몇 차례 깜빡이며 눈의 피로를 닦아냈다. 그는 위스키 잔이 사이드 테이블에 놓여 있다는 것을 알아차렸지만, 거기에 놓은 기억이 없었다. </p><p>“지금 몇 시야?” 여전히 어지러움을 느끼며 비몽사몽한 채로 알렉이 물었다.</p><p>“지금은 새벽 3시야.” 매그너스가 알렉 반대편에 놓인 다른 안락의자에 털썩 주저앉으며 대답했다. 알렉은 암살자가 여전히 야회복을 입고 있다는 것을 알아챘고 매그너스가 무도회장에서 그의 자신의 아파트로 곧장 왔다고 추측했다.</p><p>“어떻게 눈치채지 못하게 들어왔어? 알렉은 궁금했다.</p><p>“영업 비밀이야,” 매그너스가 수줍게 윙크하며 대답했다.</p><p>“그렇겠지.” 알렉은 무표정한 얼굴로 눈을 굴렀다. 그는 텔레비전을 끄려고 리모컨을 쥐었지만, 매그너스는 오른손을 흔들며 알렉산더를 막았다. 알렉은 호기심 어린 듯 눈썹을 들어 올렸지만, 아무 말도 하지 않고 눈살을 찌푸리고 약간 걱정스러운 표정을 지으며 카메라를 쳐다보고 있는 뉴스 진행자에게 주의를 돌렸다.</p><p>”... 방금 경찰로부터 받은 정보에 따르면 용의자는 불행히도, 범행 현장에서 달아났습니다. 또다시 그들은 살인범의 신원을 확인하는 데 도움이 될 만한 어떤 증거도 남기지 않았습니다. 경찰은 추가 조사를 위해 피해자를 법의학자에게 데려갔지만, 신원은 아직 확인되지 않았다고 밝혔습니다. 비공식적인 정보원에 의하면 피해자는 20살의 학생 빅터 알더트리입니다.“</p><p>알렉이 텔레비전을 끄자, 방안은 다시 어둠에 잠겼다. 그는 일어서서 침상등을 켜기 위해 걸어갔다. 부드러운 빛이 방을 비추었다.</p><p>알렉이 한 쌍의 안락의자 쪽으로 다시 다가갔을 때, 매그너스는 여전히 검은 화면을 응시하고 있었다. 그는 눈썹을 찌푸린 채 생각에 잠겼다. 알렉은 다시 안락의자에 앉아 위스키를 그의 잔에 붓고 두 번째 잔에도 부었다. 알렉은 아무런 말 없이 매그너스에게 잔을 건네주었다.</p><p>매그너스는 알렉이 거기 있었다는 것을 잊은 듯 살짝 움츠렸지만 암살자는 감사 인사와 함께 잔을 가져가며 빠르게 긴장을 풀었다. 매그너스의 반지가 잔에 부딪히며 조용히 달각거리는 소리를 냈다. 그들 사이의 침묵을 깬 유일한 소리였다.</p><p> </p><p>알렉이 잔을 건네며 그들의 손가락이 닿자, 알렉은 기분 좋은 따끔거림이 그의 손에서 팔을 거쳐 어깨까지 피부 위를 지나가며 그의 목덜미를 간지럽히는 것을 느꼈다. 그것은 몇 시간 전 그들이 함께 춤추었을 때와 같은 방식으로 강렬하게 느껴졌다. 알렉은 그의 손을 잠시 바라보며 매그너스가 같은 것을 느꼈을지 궁금해했다. 그는 매그너스에서 자신의 것과 비슷한, 매그너스가 자신이 느낀 것과 같다는 것을 나타내는 당황과 혼란의 표현을 찾기 위해 매그너스의 얼굴로 시선을 돌렸다. </p><p>알렉은 목을 가다듬었다.</p><p>“희생자가 누구인지 알아?” 알렉은 내면의 혼란을 숨기려 애쓰며 물었다.</p><p>“아니, 나로서는,” 매그너스는 여전히 눈썹을 찌푸리며 그를 심각하게 쳐다보았다. “너는?”</p><p>대답 없이, 알렉은 고개를 흔들었다.</p><p>“벌써 열다섯 번째 희생자야. 이런 일이 일어난다는 것이 너무 슬프다.” 매그너스는 거의 들리지 않는 목소리로 말했다.</p><p>알렉은 암살자로부터 그런 말을 듣고는 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 코웃음을 쳤다.</p><p>“오, 내가 사람을 죽일 때 연민을 느끼지 못한다고 생각하는 거야?”</p><p>“글쎄. 너도 누군가의 무고한 목숨을 빼앗지 않나? 그럼 누군가를 죽였을 때 네가 후회한다는 것을 어떻게 믿어야 하지?”</p><p>“내가 죽인 사람들이 결백한지 네가 어떻게 알아?” 매그너스는 알렉의 질문을 무시하며 물었다.</p><p>“넌 날 죽이려고 했어. 내가 결백하다고 말하는 것은 아니지만, 나는 내 인생에서 목숨을 빼앗길 어떤 일도 하지 않았다고 장담할 수 있어.”</p><p>“근데, 알렉산더... 난 널 죽이지 않았잖아, 그렇지?”</p><p>알렉은 등을 뒤로 기대고 자신의 음료를 한 모금 마셨다. 위스키 특유의 스모키한 맛이 그의 혀에서 터졌다. 액체가 목구멍을 넘어가며 타는듯한 화끈거림을 남겼다. 알렉은 매그너스를 바라보며 얼굴을 유심히 관찰했다. 알렉산더는 자신과 대조적으로 암살자가 피곤함의 흔적이나 이미 시간이 얼마나 늦었는지를 나타내는 그 어떠한 기색도 보여주지 않는 것에 당황했다. 매그너스는 스타일을 완벽하게 유지했고, 화장은 번지지 않았으며, 눈은 상냥하게 빛났다. 그는 완벽히 깨어 있었다. 매그너스는 이런 걸 어떻게 하지? 알렉은 궁금했다.</p><p>매그너스가 갑작스러우나 우아한 동작으로 일어서서 조용히 창문으로 넘어가자, 알렉은 그의 위스키에 거의 목이 멜 뻔했다. 그 남자는 고양이처럼 부드럽고 나긋나긋하고 민첩하게 움직였다. 알렉은 매그너스가 침대에서도 그런 우아함과 품위를 유지할 수 있을지 궁금했다. 알렉은 그의 생각에서 일어난 원치 않은 흥분이 자신의 몸으로 퍼지는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 갑작스러운 욕망이 그의 얼굴에 나타나질 않기를 바랐지만, 매그너스의 입술에 걸린 즐거운 미소를 보고는 확신하지 못했다.</p><p>“그러면.” 알렉은 헛기침 하며 잠시 침묵한 후 말하길 시작했다. “날 죽이기 위해 암살자를 고용하는 일까지 저지를 만한 사람이 누가 있을까?”</p><p>“내가 답할 수 없는 질문으로 시작하는구나.”</p><p>“왜 답할 수 없는데?” 알렉은 깜짝 놀라며 물었다.</p><p>“아주 간단해. 나는 그들의 이름을 모르기 때문이지.”</p><p>알렉은 의심스러워하며 눈썹을 들어올렸다.</p><p>“그 말을 믿으라고?” </p><p>매그너스는 알렉이 자신을 신뢰하는 말든 상관하지 않는다는 것을 믿게 하려는 듯 어깨를 으쓱했다. 암살자는 제이스가 항상 하듯 알렉에게 등을 돌려 두 손을 등 뒤로 겹쳤다. </p><p>“우리의 정체는 어떤 대가를 치러서라도 지켜야 할 가장 큰 비밀이야. 우리는 고객에게도 같은 특권을 부여하지.” </p><p>알렉은 오른손 팔꿈치를 팔걸이에 대고 손에 든 위스키 잔을 돌렸다.</p><p>"적어도 왜 날 죽이려 하는지 말해줄 수 있나?"</p><p>질문을 하며 메스꺼운 느낌이 퍼져나갔지만 그는 그것을 최대한 무시하려고 애썼다.</p><p>“보름달 살인사건에 대해 아는 게 있어?” 매그너스는 질문에 대답하는 대신 물었다.</p><p>“음, 지난 5개월 동안, 21세 이하의 젊은 남성들이 보름달이 뜬 밤에 살해당했어. 잔인하게 강간당했지만 몸에는 아무런 부상이 없던 채로 말이지. 살인범이 누구인지에 대한 아무런 단서가 없고, 오직 경찰이 아는 것은 용의자는 남성이며 밤에만 범행을 저지른다는 거야. 4명의 희생자가.. 아니, 오늘 밤에 일어난 사건으로 5명이야.” 알렉이 설명했다. </p><p>“정확해. 그건 경찰이 알아낸 정보이자 대중들에게 공개된 것이지.”</p><p>알렉은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고, 다섯 개의 살인 사건이 자신과 무슨 관계가 있는지 자문했지만, 무슨 말을 하기도 전에 매그너스는 말을 이었다.</p><p>“경찰이 이용할 수 없는 정보가 있어.”</p><p> </p><p>“그게 뭔데?”</p><p>“용의자의 신원.”</p><p>알렉은 갑자기 일어났고 놀라움에 휩싸인 채 매그너스의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 알렉은 이 대화가 흘러가는 방향이 마음에 들지 않았고 그의 마음속에서 불쾌한 생각이 생겨났다.</p><p>“그래서 그게 누구야?” 알렉이 헐떡이는 목소리로 물었다.</p><p>“확실해?”</p><p>“네 말은... 나라는 거야?” 알렉의 눈이 크게 뜨였다.</p><p>매그너스는 돌아서서 그를 마주 보고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그들의 눈이 마주쳤고 알렉은 암살자가 몇 시간 이내에 세 번째로 자신의 영혼을 들여다본 것만 같은 느낌이 들었다.</p><p>“그래서 날 죽이려고 그들이 당신을 보낸 거야? 누가 내가 살인자라고 말해서? 당신과 당신 사람들은 알지도 못하는 사람을 믿고 무고한 사람들을 죽이려 한다고?” 알렉은 목소리를 높이지 않도록 노력해야 했다. 그는 제이스를 깨우고 싶지 않았고, 자신을 죽이려 했던 암살자와 대화하고 있다는 것을 가장 친한 친구가 알게 하고 싶지 않았다.</p><p>“그럼 결백해?” 매그너스는 팔짱을 꼈다.</p><p>“당연하지. 난 절대 사람을 죽이지 않을 거야. 절대로.” </p><p>“좋아.” 매그너스가 간단히 말하며 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p>“매그너스, 당신은 어떻게 생각해? 넌 내가 결백하다고 생각해?”</p><p>“네가 결백하다는 것을 확신하지 못했더라면 난 멈추지 않았을 거야. 그렇지 않았더라면 널 죽였겠지. 의뢰인으로부터 받은 문서는 분명했지만...”</p><p>“분명한 증거가 있었어?” 알렉은 충격적인 목소리로 암살자에게 물었다.</p><p>“응.”</p><p>“어떤 종류의 증거를 받았는데?” 알렉은 떨리는 숨을 내쉬며 물었다.</p><p>매그너스는 그에게 조용히 하라는 신호를 보내며 대답하지 않았다. 암살자는 창가 자리에서 떠났다. 알렉은 매그너스가 귀를 곤두세우는 것을 바라보았다, 그는 매그너스가 알아챈 것을 확인하려고 했으나 아무것도 들을 수 없었다.  </p><p>“날 믿어?” 매그너스가 갑자기 묻자 알렉은 놀라움으로 눈을 깜빡였다.</p><p>“알렉산더, 넌 날 믿니?” 알렉이 바로 대답하지 않자 매그너스는 다시 물었다.</p><p>알렉이 질문에 대답하기 전에 그의 마음은 이미 결정했다. 알렉은 살짝 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p>“그래. 이유는 모르겠지만 말이야.” 알렉이 속삭였다. 매그너스가 알렉의 셔츠의 깃을 잡고 안락의자에서 끌어내자 그 말이 그의 입에서 간신히 나왔다.</p><p>“뭐야...?” 알렉이 말했지만 매그너스의 입술이 알렉의 입을 누르며 다음 말을 삼켰다.</p><p>암살자가 키스를 돌려주길 고집하며 알렉의 아랫입술을 깨물기 시작하자 그의 세계는 불길에 휩싸였다. 그는 매그너스가 왜 갑자기 키스하고 싶어 하는지 몰랐다. 그러나 매그너스가 자신을 믿으라고 말했기에 알렉은 키스를 받아들였다. 알렉이 매그너스가 자신에게 키스했던 것과 같은 정도로 그에게 키스하자 매그너스는 자신의 팔을 알렉의 목에 감았다. 암살자는 알렉의 머리카락에 손을 묻고 장난스럽게 머리칼을 잡아당기면서 알렉의 등줄기에 전율을 일으켰다. 알렉은 매그너스의 엉덩이에 손을 얹고 그들의 몸을 더 가까이하며 자신의 몸이 반응하고 민감해지는 것을 느꼈다.</p><p>알렉은 키스에 정신이 팔려 누군가가 그의 침실로 들어왔다는 것을 알아차리지 못했다. 그 사람이 헛기침하자 그의 몽롱한 정신은 더는 둘만 있지 않다는 것을 알아차렸다. 알렉은 매그너스의 입술에서 떨어지며 문 앞에 서서 놀란 표정으로 그들을 바라보고 있는 가장 친한 친구를 발견했다.</p><p>“제이스, 뭐 하는 거야?” 알렉은 갑자기 얼굴이 홧홧해지는 것을 느끼며 숨을 헐떡이면서 물었다. 매그너스는 여전히 그의 앞에 서서, 경호원의 시선에서 알렉을 가리고 있었다; 알렉의 몸은 키스에 자극을 받아서 하던 것을 계속하기를 바랐었기 때문에 그는 이 순간에 감사했다.</p><p>“내가 여기서 뭐 하는 거지?” 제이스는 고개를 저으며 엄한 어조로 말했다. “알렉, 목소리를 들었고, 누군가가 또 침입한 줄 알았는데,” 제이스가 마지막 말을 머뭇거리며 덧붙었다. 알렉은 제이스가 지난 밤의 암살 시도에 대해 말하고 있다는 것을 알아차렸다.</p><p>알렉은 제이스가 매그너스를 의심스럽게 바라보는 것을 지켜보았다. “근데 적어도 주거 침입에 대해서는 내가 확실히 틀린 것 같군. 반가워요, 매그너스. 이 시간에 찾아오는 건 좀 파격적이긴 하지만요.” </p><p>“안녕하세요, 제이스,” 매그너스가 두 팔을 알렉의 허리에 두른 채 그를 끌어안으며 대답했다. 알렉은 매그너스 또한 키스의 영향을 받았다는 것을 알아차리자 낮은 소리를 내면서 숨을 들이마셨다. 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 암살자는 스스로가 알렉에게 어떤 영향을 주는지 분명히 알고 있었다. 알렉은 암살자의 얼굴에 떠오른 의기양양한 웃음을 곁눈으로 보았다.</p><p>“그럼, 아무도 침입하지 않은 것을 보니 아무 문제 없다는 걸 확신하고 다시 잠을 자야겠네요. 음... 하던 일 하세요.” 제이스가 둘 쪽으로 오른손을 흔들며 가능한 한 빨리 방을 나갔다. 알렉은 방금 무슨 일이 일어났는지 생각하며 닫힌 문을 바라보았다.</p><p>“알렉산더, 들었지. 당신 경호원이 방해한 일 계속하자.” 매그너스가 알렉의 어깨에 손을 얹으며 그를 생각에서 끌어냈다.</p><p>매그너스의 따뜻한 숨결이 목덜미에 닿자 짜릿한 감각을 남기며 척추에 전율이 흘렀다. 알렉은 뭔가 말하고 싶었지만, 말이 목에 걸려 나오지 않았다. 정신을 맑게 유지하는 것이 점점 어려워지고 있었다.</p><p>그는 몇 발자국 물러나 암살자와 자신 사이의 안전거리를 확보했다. 매그너스의 손은 알렉의 어깨에서 떨어졌고, 알렉은 입술에서 나오는 실망한 작은 한숨 소리를 들었다.</p><p>“제이스가 일어났다는 걸 알았잖아? 넌 그가 우리를 보길 원했던 거지. 왜?”</p><p>알렉은 자신의 말이 키스를 의미한다는 것을 분명히 하며 지적했다.</p><p>“가장 간단한 해결책이었기 때문이야.”</p><p>“무엇을 위한 건데?”</p><p>“알렉산더, 밖에는 어린 남자들을 강간하고 죽이는 연쇄 살인범이 있어. 왜 그러는지는 모르겠지만 누군가가 널 사건에 연루 시켜 용의자로 만들려고 하고 있어. 그들은 네가 죽기를 원해.<br/>
날 믿어주든 말든, 나는 당신을 보호하겠다고 맹세했어. 그렇지만 난 가능한 한 빨리 당신이 결백하다는 것을 증명해야 해. 누가 우리에게 지령을 보냈든 간에, 나는 널 지키는 걸 멈추지 않을 거야. 다른 이들은 내가 할 수 없었던 것을 이행하도록 의뢰받을 거야.” 매그너스는 알렉과의 거리를 좁히며 다가와 위로하듯 알렉의 오른팔에 손을 얹었다.</p><p>“난 네가 살인자가 아니라는 것을 알고 있고, 아버지께 이 사실을 납득시킬 수 있었어. 그러나 우리 암살단의 리더로서 아버지는 규칙을 지켜야 하고, 만약 우리가 받은 정보가 위조되었다는 것을 증명하지 못한다면, 나는 원래의 임무를 따라야 해. 내게는 13일이 있지만 그다지 많은 시간은 아니기에 그 시간의 대부분을 네 곁에서 보내야 해.”</p><p>“그러니까, 사람들이 우리가... 음... ‘그런’ 사이라고 믿게 만들겠다는 말이야?” 알렉은 좌절감에 머리를 넘기며 매그너스에게서 등을 돌렸다. "매그너스, 우리는 오늘 처음 만났어. 모두가 그걸... 그러니까 우리 관계가 진짜가 아니라는 것을 알게 되겠지. 당신 아버지 역시 마찬가지고.</p><p>“너랑 관계를 맺는 게 처음부터 내 계획이었다고 말할 거야. 아버지는 날 믿을 거고. 내가 널 유혹했고, 내게 푹 빠졌다고 말할게. 누가 내 매력에 넘어가지 않을 수 있겠어?”</p><p>알렉은 눈을 굴리며 코웃음 쳤다. 매그너스는 자신의 매력이 얼마나 사람의 마음을 휘어잡는지 모르는 게 분명했다.</p><p>"그럼 이드리스의 나머지 사람들은? 내 여동생은? 이지는 사실이 아니라는 것을 즉시 알아차릴 거야."</p><p>“그러니까,” 매그너스가 조용히 말하며 알렉의 허리를 팔로 감싸 안고 뒤에서 그를 끌어안으며 그의 따뜻하고 견고한 몸을 알렉의 등에 대고 눌렀다. “확실히 설득해야겠네, 알렉산더.”</p><p>알렉은 아랫입술을 깨물고 눈을 감으며 신음을 억눌렀다. 매그너스는 그의 팔을 위아래로 부드럽게 쓰다듬었고, 매그너스의 민첩한 손가락은 가슴까지 내려왔다. 셔츠의 원단에도 불구하고 매그너스가 만지는 곳마다 알렉의 피부는 떨리고 진동했다.</p><p> </p><p>"전하께서 잠자리에 들 시간이에요." 매그너스가 셔츠의 단추를 풀며 귓속말로 속삭였다. 알렉이 억눌렀던 신음은 자객의 거친 숨소리와 뒤섞여 입술에서 흘러나왔다. 알렉은 매그너스가 계속 이런 식으로 한다면 밤에 살아남을 수 있을지 확신하지 못했다.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>현생 때문에 늦게 찾아왔습니다! 마지막 업로드로부터 거의 2달 후에 왔네요;; 갈수록 분량이 많아지고 있고 제 혐생이 절 괴롭히고 있는 지라 한달에 한 편 가져올지도 불확실하네요ㅜㅜㅜ 느린 번역 죄송합니다 언제 보고싶은 장면까지 가죠ㅠㅠ<br/>보고 계시는 분이 있을지는 모르겠습니다... 그러나 혹시! 보고계신 분이 있다면 마음이랑 코멘트 남겨 주시면 정말정말 감사할 것 같아요 (๑•̀ω•́)۶  제가 한글로 보고 싶어서 번역해서 올리는 거긴 한데, 저 혼자 보려니 아깝기도 하고, 솔직히 의욕이 안 나서요ㅜㅜ  피드백은 언제나 환영합니다!!<br/>ㅍㅅㅌㅇ에도 올리고 싶은데 원작 작가님의 요청이 있었거든요ㅜㅜ 만약 설득이 성공한다면 그쪽에도 올릴게요!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>